Little Sister
by AbigailTBird1998
Summary: Abby Tracy, the youngest of Jeff and Lucy Tracy's children, lived in a boarding school most of her life. On her birthday, her father invites her to live with the rest of her family. But all too soon the Hood returns, but Abby finds herself caught up in the troubles as one of her brothers is caught up in a deadly situation, and to save him, she will make the Ulitmate Sacrifice...
1. Chapter 1 - An Unfortunate Diversion

**Hiya - This is my First Story written by an Amateur :( - I don't own Thunderbirds or the Characters, I do own Abby though, (My own nickname ;D).**

**Basically, Abby never lived on Tracy Island as she grew up but when she found out about International Rescue (I don't own that either) she wanted to be seen as a member.**

Chapter 1 – An Unfortunate Diversion

- Scott-

Scott Tracy was just about glad to be out of the scene of the Tokyo fire in which the International Rescue team were called to assist with, but the Fire Chief assured the young pilot that the fire was not as bad as first appeared, and they seemed to have the fire under control.

"That's fine Scott, I'll see you when you get back" His father, Jeff Tracy, acknowledged to him

"F.A.B. Father" Scott replied with International Rescue's acknowledgement code

"Also, there is someone here to see you" Jeff smiled

"I won't ask who it is until I get back then" Scott replied, causing his father to chuckle

"See you soon son"

Scott hummed happily as the communication ended and he flew Thunderbird 1 over a very large and daunting Desert.

- Abby -

Abby Tracy sat in the lounge of Tracy Villa, smiling as their father cut off the communication between him and his eldest son. Abby was the youngest of the Tracy's and lived in a Boarding School on the south coast of England until her 12th birthday, where she was offered to move in with her family, which, unbeknownst to the other Tracy siblings, had all been arranged so Abby had the bedroom identical to the one she had in the dormitory, with the same paintings hung against the wall painted by Abby and Virgil alike. The beautiful schoolgirl Virgil painted. The piano and Virgil that Abby painted. The waterfall and forest Virgil painted. The family portrait Abby painted.

Abby maintained regular contact with her brothers often, yet it was the first time they will have met in years. The last time being 3 years ago, when the Family came over to pick Alan up for the last time. Abby had wondered in all her life why they didn't come to visit often, but the answer came on her twelfth birthday when her father told her about International Rescue, and she was to move in a month later. Now.

Jeff was sitting down to fill out paperwork, Alan was with Tin-Tin by the pool, Fermat was with his father in the lab, Virgil was playing the Piano and Gordon was Fixing the fuse on the oven, which was a story Abby had heard just an hour before in which Vigil gladly told the tale of the Fireflash 'Episode'. At least, they were until a fast signal came through, and Scott's eyes on the portrait were glowing like mad, something's wrong.

Jeff went pale, and Virgil stopped playing.

"Father, I'm being attacked by three unidentified aircraft! I'm taking evasive Action!" Scott yelled as they heard the distinct Rat-a-tat-at of bullets at the other end.

Abby felt her skin go clammy, and felt tears stream down her face.

"Father! I've been hit!" The next transmission consisted of after a BANG!

"Nose up, Scott! Nose up!" Jeff shouted calmly

"Scott!" Abby yelled

After a few seconds of nothing but the Thunderbird's engine, the next thing they heard was a distinct CRASH! No response.

"Thunderbird 1 from Base, Thunderbird 1 from Base, repeat, can you hear me?" Jeff said down the receiver. Still no response. "Nothing" He took a glance at the scared girl by the portrait, waiting for a signal that might not come. He only just realised how terrified for her brother she was, as Scott was concerned for her, she cared for him just as much.

- Scott -

Scott felt dizzy, and he seemed to have a terrible headache, but he saw there was blood on the control gear his head rested on. He remembered the incident that had just occurred to him, would his Family find him? Where was he? But before he crashed, he remembered a voice, a familiar, soft, yet terrified voice. It couldn't be Abby, she was in England, Jeff was in the South Pacific.

Scott sat up, making him even more dizzy, and he felt the very hot air around him. He groped for the radio.

"Base -" He gasped "From Thunderbird 1, Base... From Thunderbird 1, come in please!" Nothing. Silence. He looked at the controls and the radio light wasn't flashing that it was active. "The radio's smashed, Darn it!" He slowly got to his feet "Best take a look outside" The hatch opened and he leaned out, squinting at the sun and line of sand on the horizon, heat hit him like a tonne of bricks and he retreated his eyes into the shade of the Thunderbird.

"Not a sign of anything. A fine predicament, Scott, a thousand miles from base..." He grumbled "and the radio is dead - Ow!" He yelped as his head wound ached. "I think I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna..." His vision blurred rapidly, and the last thing he remembered was the girl's terrified voice, her soft yet demanding voice as he fell into darkness...

- Abby -

"I've just spoken to Brains, what's happened, Father?" Gordon ran in, a distinct aroma of smoke came from him.

"It's serious I'm afraid Gordon, Scott was on his way back from the Tokyo fire when he was surrounded by some unidentified aircraft, it looks as though he's been shot down" Jeff explained

"But the Radio? What about the Radio?" Gordon replied

"Oh, Gordon, it's - it's gone dead! He won't answer!" Abby cried

"Well, I've plotted his position father, he can't have gone far away from his last contact point" Virgil said over a pile of maps

"Gordon, Virgil, there's not a moment to lose! Off you go" Jeff said to the boys.

"Right Father!" Virgil and Gordon said together.

Another voice sounded, Abby identified it as Brains. "I - I - I heard that Mister Tracy! I - I've selected the pod we shall require!"

Virgil lined up against a portrait of a rocket and, to Abby's surprise, it turned around and Vigil slid upside down, while Gordon took a small lift into the ground, leaving Abby with Alan and Jeff in the lounge as Alan continued to comfort his sister.

"Father, please let me go see Scott!" Abby pleaded

"No, I'm sorry, I can't let you" he said calmly. Tin-Tin came in and realised what was going on.

"If you won't let her go, let me, Mr Tracy" she offered

"No, it's out of the question, This'll be no trip for you"

"But Mr Tracy what good reason can there be?" Tin-Tin persisted

"Tin-Tin, we can't ignore the possibility of another attack. Who knows what the boys are going to find out there" He said firmly. Abby stopped, that was the final word.

"What they're going to find out there is Scott Wounded, perhaps critically! He's going to need all the attention International Rescue can give him!" Tin-Tin argued

She raised a good point, and it was much to Abby's dismay what he said next.

"Alright Tin-Tin, you'd better get ready, Launching of thunderbird 2 is in 4 minutes" She left as Jeff turned to his daughter in Alan's arms "Abby, I'm sorry but I cannot let you go, suppose there is another attack"

"But what if there is? You let Tin-Tin go!" She argued

"But you're my only daughter, and I promised your mother that I wouldn't put you in danger" He replied

"He's right Abby, maybe you should sit this one out. Scott will be fine" Alan pitched in

Abby broke out of Alan's grasp. "You are too protective over me, just because I'm the youngest and I may be your little sister Alan, but I'm not a baby anymore!" She shouted as she ran outside, crying tears of anguish.

"I'll go, father" Alan said, as his father got up and his sister ran down the stairs in tears.

- Scott -

Scott, who had dozed off, awoke to the sound of two voices and a van approaching him.

"My head..." Scott muttered quietly as he felt his temple and felt the warm blood streak down his face..

"Hey, you're hurt!" One of them said

"Lindsey, get the first aid kit from the jeep" The other man said

"Right" Lindsey said as he went to the trailer at the back of the van

"What happened then?" The second one asked

"Well, I was - I was on my way home when these three fighters came out of nowhere and forced me down here" Scott explained groggily

"Fighters, dija say? Who could they 'ave been? There's no human life around here for miles. We know 'cause we've been all around these parts" He replied

"Well, what are you fellas doing her in this neck of the woods anyway?" Scott asked

"We're on an expedition to locate the lost Pyramid of Comandedes" the second one said

"You mean we were looking for the darn thing until you decided to have had enough" the first one said as he returned with the first aid kit.

"Well, er... I must say the locals aren't all that friendly." Scott chuckled

"Well, there's something about this part of the desert that gives me the creeps" the second one said as Scott groaned over a pain in his head "Hey, c'mon fella, we're gonna fix you up"

"Hold it there for a second please, just do me a small favour first, will 'ya?" Scott asked

"Sure thing, just name it" The second one asked

"Radio International Rescue, and tell them I'm okay"

"Certainly, what's the frequency?"

"Well, er... I guess any Frequency will do, they will see 'ya"

- Abby -

Abby ran through the outside of the Villa down to the beach where she collapsed to the ground and cried for a while, although she wasn't alone for long.

"Abby!" Alan's voice called as he ran to her

"Please leave me alone!" She called back as she got up and walking again

"I've just had a Telecall from Father, he's just heard from John up in the space station - It's about Scott" Alan explained as he tried to catch up, breathing hard, Abby stopped at these words.

"What?" She said, turning to him.

"John says that he's been found in the desert by two guys and he has a bit of a bump but apart from that, seems okay"

Abby collapsed into the sand.

"Thank Goodness..." She cried, Alan kneeled down and placed a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, International rescue has had its ups and downs, I mean, the first mission I went on, I nearly crashed into the sun!" Alan laughed

"Really?" Abby giggled

"Yeah, you could get a good tan from there, Me, Scott and Tin-Tin certainly did" he winked

Abby laughed with him.

"How's the Racing coming along?" Abby asked.

"It's great, my next one is next Saturday, the Parola Sands Race" Alan said

"It must be great, to be able to take leave to do races" Abby muttered, Alan picked up on the sadness in her voice and quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Well, I can ask Dad to see if he will let you come along to watch" He offered

"I don't think he'll say yes, though Alan, you know that"

"You never know if you don't try"

Half an hour later, Abby felt well enough to go back into the Villa and unpack in her bedroom, where Alan saw her latest piece of art which she hung up. It was the picture of the 6 Tracy children with their two parents. Abby wouldn't have been old enough to remember, but she painted it anyway as when her mother died, she was only about 6 months old, whereas Alan may have fragments of memories of her.

"Wow..." Alan gasped, admiring the pieces she painted "You might be stepping on toes with Virgil here..."

"Well, I still think he's better than me at painting, I brought the ones he sent me too, and they're those ones" she pointed, placing her science books on the bookshelf and turning back to see Alan's astounded face.

"Not a chance... You really brought out our eyes in this" Alan admired "You make them sparkle"

Abby blushed at the compliment before hanging it opposite her bed.

**Yeah, off to a bit of a boring start but, maybe I'm just thinking too hard about good ideas :) Please give me honest feedback as this is my first time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble in Paradise

**Hiya again - Still don't own Thunderbirds :( but here's the next Chapter - It's a bit long but here it is :)**

Chapter 2 - Trouble in Paradise

- Abby -

Abby stayed in her room unpacking throughout supper, much to Alan's dismay and annoyance.

"You won't be doing Scott any favours by starving yourself" He insisted

"It won't feel like a proper meal with only the bare minimum of us here though" she insisted

In the end, Abby won that round and stayed to unpack. Abby stayed there for about an hour and was about to go to sleep in the blue nightdress her brothers bought her when a knock came to her door.

Abby got up to answer it and her father was there with a tray of food and a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Thanks" she muttered as she took the tray and placed it on the desk with her latest painting which she was colouring with bright summer colours.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but you mean a lot to me, and I think that it would be safer for you to stay here at base" he said as he came in and stood behind her as she sat working on her painting. He noticed all the others on the walls.

"Is this what you think of your family?" Jeff muttered "You paint them?"

"Yes, because I love everyone that much" she said, continuing the painting, not looking up at him

"You still love Brenda?" He giggled, taking the stuffed Zebra from the bed and holding it in his arms

"Just as you remember, Daddy" she giggled.

Brenda was a stuffed zebra that her mother gave her and she had owned it all her life, using it as both a relic of her mother substitute for the family she hardly saw. She spoke to it, she played with it, she slept with it... And her brothers knew well enough that it was worth the death penalty if they even touched her precious teddy, as they learnt when they used to visit every Holiday - But after International Rescue started 4 years ago, they only started Telecalling, but she always wondered why.

"I'll see you later, goodnight" Jeff said, handing her Brenda and leaving.

Abby was close to tears "Goodnight Daddy" she choked out

Abby found that her concern for Scott, even though she knew he was out of danger and safe, she still couldn't sleep.

-Jeff -

Jeff Tracy slept at his desk, which was now a common occurrence since International Rescue started as he could be contacted easily if an emergency came through. His heart plummeted, what if an emergency call came through now? The only Thunderbirds left are 3 and 4, the rocket and the submarine, and with only Alan and Abby at Base now, he rather hoped he wouldn't have to put her in danger, if all else fails, he would go to the Danger Zone.

He wondered, Should I have let her go to the danger zone? Maybe she's right - She's not a baby anymore, am I going to have to let her do more? What would Lucy think...

He was also pondering the idea Alan put forward to him before Dinner to see if she could accompany him to Perola Sands, but Alan left him to consider the idea of letting her join in rather than be left out, making her feel a part of a legendary family rather than just a baby.

He was just thinking this through when he was jerked into his senses by an almighty CRASH! Jeff slowly got to his feet and proceeded to the source of the scuffling around which turned out to be the Kitchen, where Abby was scraping up shards of broken glass. When she saw him a few seconds later, she accidently cut herself with a fragment, rubbed her hand as she got up fearfully.

"I - I - I'm sorry father! I just came to get a glass of water because I couldn't sleep -" She stuttered

"It's fine, really Abby" He comforted as he swept the shards of Glass and put them down the disposal unit, and turned to Abigail who was rubbing her hands by the sink and then helped apply a plaster to the wound, and then poured her water before handing her it.

"Goodnight" He said

"Goodnight" She replied softly

Even as she walked her way back through the hallway, Jeff Still saw her resemblance to the baby he promised to protect. Still he saw the shy little girl who meant the world to him. Still he realised he needed to give her the breathing room to grow up. She wasn't going to grow up at all if he tightened the lead.

-Scott -

Scott was aroused the next morning by Virgil, who told him they needed to go home in order to be in the right time to meet the person waiting for him at home, who Virgil and Tin-Tin refused to conceal the identity of until they got home.

Once Scott was accompanied in Thunderbird 1 by Gordon, and once Virgil Brains and Tin-Tin was aboard Thunderbird 2, they launched with one final acknowledgement to the Two Archaeologists who found him. Although Gordon was driving the Craft, he felt loads better to be back in the amazing Vehicle, where he knew he was doing the right thing by saving lives of people, volunteering to put himself at risk to save others... But as he thought about this, he fell asleep.

- Abby -

Abby was thrilled in every possible way when Gordon radioed in that morning, saying Scott was asleep and they were almost back at base, and made them all chuckle when he wondered aloud how he should wake him up.

Abby made sure she looked her best and ran to the balcony where she witnessed the landing of Thunderbird 1 through the pool and didn't quite see where Thunderbird 2 landed, as it was around the island somewhere. But she got very excited when Scott was spun through the wall in-between two lamps, where his eyes lit up.

"Abby!" He called, as she ran to him and hugged him "How're you doing Kiddo?"

"I'm fine; it's you I'm concerned about!" She joined him as he sat onto the sofa, and Gordon came through the hole in the wall too, and Virgil and Tin-Tin came in, saying Brains was doing post flight checks on both Thunderbirds, and they joined Alan, Gordon and Abby in surrounding Scott.

"Is this some sort of common occurrence for you Scott? Getting shot down into deserts?" Abby laughed

"No, this isn't normal I'm afraid Abby" Scott laughed "Normal is when we can _Avoid_ getting shot down full stop"

The other Tracy's started laughing, and Abby realised how relieved Scott was to know who shouted his name, and Jeff picked up on this too.

Abby spent the rest of the day painting the other Tracy's in front of their respective Thunderbird Craft, telling the others not to disturb her by wanting to see what she was doing.

By late afternoon, she finished the final touches to John in front of Thunderbird 5 when a knock at the door gave her time to hide the 5 portraits and then go to answer the door.

It was Kyrano who was in the threshold.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but Dinner is ready in the dining - Ahhh!" He screamed, and then he fell to the floor.

"Mister? Mister? Are you okay?" Abby asked "Father!" She called, and within seconds the rest of the Tracy's except Scott came around the corner. Once Jeff saw Kyrano on the floor, he got to his knees and started to shake him, as Kyrano had a sort of fit on the floor.

"Dad?" Tin-Tin came around the corner now "Dad!" She screamed as she saw her father's body on the floor

"Kyrano?" Jeff was saying repeatedly.

Kyrano stopped having a fit, and became aware of Abby, Tin-Tin and Jeff around him

"I - I'm sorry Mister Tracy, I - I just, well, I just felt a bit faint..." Kyrano said weakly

"You've been working too hard Kyrano - Maybe you should rest" Jeff suggested

"No, I'm fine Mister Tracy..." Kyrano said, determined but weak

"Well, don't work too hard, then" Jeff said, as he helped him to his feet

Abby didn't know how often Kyrano had these fits, but she suspected that they were uncommon as the Tracy's joined Scott at the table, who waited for them to come back before tucking in to a hot meal.

Abby didn't say much, but dinner was cut short when an Emergency call came through. A banker was trapped in a new safe designed to be shut for two years and they couldn't open it.

Abby used the travel time to hang the portraits in the bedrooms and finalise the one of her Father and her mother, which she hung in his bedroom in secret before going to the lounge where Scott was sat on the sofa.

"Where are they?" She said

"I'm just about to find out" Jeff replied

The eyes on the portrait of Virgil lit up, and Virgil answered

"E.T.A. of arrival 5 minutes father, and according to Gordon, there are too many wires underground to use the mole" Virgil reported

"I don't see how we can rescue that man trapped in there, if we can't use the mole..." Scott said dimly

Abby remembered something - She learnt in geography that London used to have underground trains. An extensive series of tracks underground, and maybe the Bank may have a weak spot there...

"What about the London Underground?" She suggested

"What?" Virgil and Scott said together

"I learnt that London used to have an Underground train system, maybe you can get to the bank there if they are still standing" She suggested

"Contact the bank and find out if they still exist, Thunderbird 1" Jeff ordered

"F.A.B. Father" Alan acknowledged

- Jeff -

Jeff Tracy sat there listening to Abby explain about the old London Underground, and felt uneasy that he was, yet again, reminded that she wasn't a baby. And by the time the next transmission came through 15 minutes later, Jeff felt even worse.

"Abby's idea worked father! We managed to break through the wall and rescue him, just as Parker managed to open the door" Alan explained

"Nice one Abby" Scott acknowledged

Jeff didn't say anything, the thought of his daughter being so grown up and helping save a life further proved to him that she was a good help. Just more uneasiness and guilt flooded through him.

"Estimated Time of Arrival 11pm your time" Alan said

Jeff checked the clock. 8pm. "F.A.B. Alan" Jeff said weakly

"You two should go to bed, you need to rest, especially you Scott"

"Okay then" Abby and Scott said, leaving the room.

Jeff covered his face with his hands, before leaving to go to his room. That's when he noticed the portrait hung on his wall.

It wasn't Virgil's, he specialised in landscapes. But who painted it? Then he noticed the eyes.

Only Abby could paint eyes to that degree of accuracy, and she knew just how much he missed Lucy. He unhooked it from the wall and admired it.

"Lucy, am I doing the right thing?" He said to the picture of the young woman who he loved and married almost 20 years ago.

He went down the corridor to Abby's bedroom, where he saw her, tucked up and asleep with Brenda. He went in and kissed her on the forehead, before looking at all the paintings she had done over the years.

He left her bedroom when he heard a Thunderbird arrive, probably 1. At this, he left for the lounge to greet Alan as he came from around the portrait.

"Hey dad, how's things?" Alan asked

"Fine, thank you" He croaked

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem sure" Alan persisted

"I tell you, I'm perfectly fine" He said "I'm just tired"

"Alright, if you're sure" Alan said worriedly before vacating the room.

Gordon and Virgil arrived a few minutes later, very dirty but nonetheless alright. They wished him goodnight before leaving, and Jeff wished with all his might that he knew what to do.

- Abby -

Abby awoke the next morning and went to breakfast, tired yet happy, as her siblings thanked her for the painting she did for them, all commenting on the eyes.

When Jeff came in later, he approached Abby and Alan, who were discussing last night's success in full detail.

"Alan, I've been thinking about what you said" Jeff started

"What did I say?" He asked

"And I've decided that Abby can go with you to Parola Sands" Jeff smiled

The joy from the two of them was overwhelming.

"Thank you Daddy!" Abby squealed as they embraced him

"Thanks Dad" Alan said in his embrace

"Okay Abby, you need to get ready then, you leave tomorrow for the race on Saturday" Jeff said

Abby excitedly left the room with Alan as they went to her bedroom and pulled out a tattered suitcase and packed a spare change of clothes for the coming days, and Alan explained how the day would go on the actual day of the race, which Abby was too excited to notice any of this. When she was done, she changed into her swimming costume and joined the rest of the Thunderbird Pilots in the swimming pool and joined in the game of Water Basketball, in which she joined Gordon's Team, and he was practically Water-Bourne thanks to his Aquanaut skills, while Fermat Hackenbacker was on their team and only just learnt to swim. Alan, Tin-Tin and Virgil were on the other team while Scott Refereed and favoured Gordon's team, despite the fact that Virgil constantly aimed at Gordon.

An hour later, Abigail clambered out and dried off before pouring a bucket of water over an unsuspicious Scott who had fallen asleep and the other Tracy siblings broke into fits of laughter until Scott got his revenge by throwing her back into the pool.

"That's what you get for messing with a Thunderbird Pilot!" Scott said, laughing

"Well, you wouldn't be pranked if you didn't get shot down in deserts!" Abby replied jokily

"Yeah, don't mess with Thunderbird pilots!" Virgil joked as he splashed her with water and her other brothers joined in, except Alan.

"Alan! Help!" She called, laughing as Virgil began tickling her.

Alan shook his head with a smile and joined in the splashing.

Later, when they were all called to an early dinner as Thunderbird 2 was to transport Alan and Abby along with the Race car Brains had designed, and were to arrive by Midday.

Abby noticed over dinner that her father looked rather pale and didn't join in over conversation about previous missions, which was odd because nothing pleased her father more than discussing a successful mission, especially over his favourite steak pie.

Later that night, Abby got out of bed to fetch a glass of water but on her way back, she heard stifled cries from the lounge, and crept her way back through the corridor. She hugged the wall and saw her own father looking at a photograph. It was a photograph she hadn't seen before, but it was odd because it looked very familiar...

"Oh, Lucy, am I doing the right thing?" Jeff whispered

Then Abby realised that it was a photograph of her mother in a beautiful white dress. There was no mistaking it now, Abby could look at her and see it was their mother, the glowing, smiling face. The light brown hair that curled at the bottom like Abby's did.

None of the Tracy Siblings had been born when Jeff and Lucy got married, but suspected that Jeff wouldn't put this photo for showing for that reason.

Abby was seriously considering going around and offering a shoulder to him, but as she was about to, the eyes on John's portrait lit up and beeped softly. Her father quickly rubbed his eyes and tried to make sure he didn't make it look obvious to his son in the Space Station that he'd been crying, he hastily put the photo aside.

"Hey John, I was just about to call in" Jeff started, his attempts successful "How's it going?"

"Well, there's an earthquake in Japan, there's a flood in Venice... How are things for you?" John asked

"Abby's going with Alan to Parola Sands tomorrow"

"No way! I'll keep an eye out for her on the T.V. then" He smiled

Jeff chuckled "Keep an eye on the earthquake and flood for us Johnny, just in case"

"Sure thing" John replied "Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight son" Jeff replied

Abby retraced her steps back to her bedroom and shut the door, thinking of what she witnessed before John called. And she realised just how hard it was to make the decision to let her go to Parola Sands tomorrow, and how he was uncertain that she would be safe hundreds of miles away.

But she didn't think about this for long, as her lack of sleep caught up with her.

- Alan -

Two Days Later

Alan was driving down the lane to pick Abby up, after his victory in the Parola sands race, she was very proud of him. But after the incident at the stacker, he thought that it was best to not bring it up. As he drove down the dry, cracked sandy road, passing the fork in the road and into the right, the one on the left was bordered up. Alan got slightly worried when he didn't even see his sister beside the road where she promised she'd be, she was too mature to hide in the trees beside the road like a five-year old. He was thinking of turning around and getting out, at least he was until a man was stood at the side of the road, a gun aimed at him.

- Abby -

Abby was sat on her suitcase waiting for Alan at the side of the road, in the shade of the trees behind her.

_'He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, what's keeping him?'_ She thought, pulling out the watch her father gave her for the journey. He explained to her how this Telecall worked, and how it plotted positions.

Abby looked for Alan on the mini map, and saw that it said he was off road, which struck her as odd. It said he was behind the trees but not in the trees, then she heard a gunshot.

Abby panicked, she picked up her case and ran up the road to the junction, but someone had put a 'No through way' sign on the road she was on, leaving the other road clear, at least until a man with a gun came around the corner.

Abby hid in the trees as she watched him replace the sign back the way it was when she came onto the road, he turned back to the road he came from and ran away. She came out of her hiding spot and followed him. She saw her brother in his car at the side of the road, a gun pointed to his head.

"Oh, no!" She gasped

The two men seemed to force Alan out of the car, and Abby had an idea. A crazy, stupid, dangerous idea.

She got closer to the car and hid behind it, she didn't dare look around in case they saw her, but she managed to catch most of what they were saying.

"You're wasting your time Gomez, I don't have the plans for the B.R.2, and even if I did, d'you think I'd hand them over to you?" Alan said, brave yet terrified. Then she realised that the man who had the gun to Alan's head was Victor Gomez, his rival in the race. The other man must be his mechanic...

"Alright Tracy, but do you know where you're sister is?" Victor asked silkily.

_'What? Alan, don't believe him! He's tricking you!'_ Abby thought at those words

"What've you done to her?" Alan asked angrily

"We've put her in a special place so you don't try anything" Victor's mechanic said, a hint of evil in his voice

Abby managed to climb into the Boot of the vehicle and find the hidden emergency signal which would stop the car from working properly and send a message to father, she hoped with all her might that they would pick the signal up. A small gear board came out and Abby was controlling the car. Only the people who knew the car would notice that she would control it, and if Alan was driving, he would understand.

_'Please, Father, Alan's in trouble, and I'll be in trouble if I don't think of a way to not get discovered!'_ Abby thought desperately.

**I admit it's a bit long this time, but I started writing this ages ago and organising it into chapters isn't easy for me. But I wonder if anyone guessed why Kyrano collaped ****_(Dun-Dun-Dun!)_****... :)**

**Please leave honest reviews, it's my first story and I want to know if I can improve it in any way.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crux of the Moment

**Heya again - New chapter, ummm... Enjoy? :)**

Chapter 3 - The Crux of the Moment

- Abby -

"Did 'ja put the road signs back the way they were?" Victor asked his mechanic

"Yeah, we won't be disturbed" He replied

"Okay Tracy, you're gonna drive this car around the corner and onto the centre of the bridge" Victor ordered

"No more tricks either, 'cos your sister's as good as dead if you try anything - Let's go" His mechanic threatened

Doors slammed shut and the car started up, but it went very slowly around the corner, and Victor lost his patience

"Tracy! Put your foot down!" He shouted

"I am! Look!" Alan retorted

Victor believed him, but they slowly drove on until Abby controlled the car to go off at top speed, which took all of them by surprise, and Abby stopped controlling the car, and she heard glass smash. Hoping that it was Victor or his mechanic that went through the windshield. Abby bit down on her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

Abby listened in as they forced Alan out of the car again

"Alright Tracy, get up onto that beam there - Or, you know what'll happen to your sister" Victor demanded

"Look Gomez, I don't know what your scheme is, but this has nothing to do with Abby, I'll do whatever you want as long as you let her go" Alan reasoned

"Cut out the hearts and flowers Tracy and take this with you" Victor's mechanic said

"Why you dirty -" Alan started

"Shut up - Get moving" He said

Suddenly, Abby's watch beeped like crazy, she panicked as she thought everyone outside heard. She locked the car so no-one could open the boot and find her hiding place. She took out the hidden gun and held it in her hands as she turned the communication on and before her father could speak at the other end, she put her finger to her mouth desperately, telling him not to speak.

"What's in there Tracy?" Victor asked evilly

"I dunno" Alan replied

"It's your car" His mechanic said

"Never used it, it's probably the automatic power-off on the car" Alan invented

"Tracy, get up onto that beam now" Victor ordered

Alan must have done what he was told, because the next thing they said sent a chill down Abby's spine

"Okay Tracy, we've fixed a bomb under this bridge that's due to go off in a couple of hours, but if you make just one move, and disturb the ultra-sonic waves of that generator, and BANG!" Victor said "The whole place goes up ahead of Schedule!"

Abby felt sick, her heart twisted at the thought that her brother would be forced to stay still on a beam in the middle of nowhere, probably not able to call International Rescue because of this.

"We're gonna see you over until we've left the bridge and switched it on via remote control!" Victor shouted as Abby heard them clamber into the car, and turn on the ignition before a very sinister "So Long!" Before laughing like maniacs.

Abby was at her wits end, she'd had enough.

She turned on the controls before opening the boot and jumping out; she rolled onto the road and felt that she broke her arm probably. She heard gunshots fire as she ran into the trees and hid in the shrubbery.

Abby didn't have time to react, as she felt hard metal hit her head, hard.

- Alan -

Alan stood there, watching Gomez and Johnny drag Abby out of the bushes, not daring to say anything unless his movement caused the bomb to detonate, but a third man came out of the trees, a tall, bald man wearing what appeared to be a red kimono with dragons embroidered onto them.

He panicked, he just had to contact International Rescue, but that was going to be difficult given that they'll have turned on the Generator. But if he was going to get blown up in a couple of hours, he might as well make an attempt at calling for help.

He, very slowly, moved his watch arm up so he could see the face. He was still in one piece; they may not have activated the generator yet after all.

"Calling International Rescue - Calling International Rescue" Alan said into the watch.

- Jeff -

Jeff Tracy tried contacting Abby again, but with no such luck of her answering, something must've happened.

'I knew she shouldn't have gone, now she's dead or -' Jeff thought, guilt piling in him by the second. 'Lucy, I'm so sorry'

Then, the eyes on Alan's portrait started glowing.

"What is it Alan?" He asked worriedly

"I'm in trouble father, serious trouble"

"Where's Abby? Is she alright?"

"I don't know where she's been taken, because I just saw her get into the back of the B.R.2 - I think she's been knocked out"

"What's happened?"

"I know it sounds crazy - but I'm on a bridge and I can't move" Alan started to explain his situation, and Jeff sent an emergency signal all over Tracy Island, which Scott, Virgil and Gordon responded to quickly, they arrived as Alan was finishing.

"So if I move, I could detonate the bomb under bridge"

"Alan?!" Scott, Virgil and Gordon shouted

"No time to explain, launch Thunderbird 1 and 2, Pod 1" Jeff ordered "I'll give you course on all details when you're airborne, and if you want to save your brothers' life, _move. _Brains, Get down to Thunderbird 2, I'll explain later"

"Y-Yes, M-M-Mister T-Tracy" Brains replied

Scott and Virgil both went to their respective places in the lounge to get to their Thunderbird craft, they left immediately. Gordon sat anxiously on the sofa, Tin-Tin joined him.

Jeff realised how hot it would get at midday in Alan's location, and had an Idea to try and keep him awake.

"Listen son, don't let yourself go - Tell me the whole story, how you got into this fix" Jeff requested

"The - whole story" Alan gasped - The heat must be getting to him already, Jeff panicked

"I remember - It started the day Virgil dropped us off..."

-Abby -

One Day Prior

Thunderbird 2 was flying at a steady speed across the Atlantic ocean, nearly arriving at Rendezvous which was 2 miles away from the Race Track Alan would be racing on tomorrow.

"E.T.A. 4 minutes" Virgil told his passengers

Abby was far too excited that she was being treated like a grown up, like Alan and her other brothers, and she was constantly thanking her father in her mind that she was allowed to go, as it must've been a difficult decision to make.

Alan, on the other hand, was completely calm and collected as he chatted with her and Virgil across the journey, and the fact that Brains' new car sounded to be the best one yet, even he was quite excited to be driving it when they touched down.

"Alan, I've found the track. When we touch down, you follow the road for one mile and turn off and the track will be in sight" Abby explained

"Is Kenny meeting you there?" Virgil asked

"Who's Kenny?" Abby asked curiously

"He's my mechanic, and he has been since the start of my racing career" Alan explained

"We're nearly at Rendezvous, you should prepare for touchdown" Virgil instructed

Abby and Alan got out of their seats and, picking up suitcases, entered the pod through the hatch, where the gleaming red B.R. 2 was stood in all its glory. Abby took her seat in the passenger side as she felt the Thunderbird craft stop moving forwards and lose altitude as it touched the ground. Then she heard the Heavy rescue craft lift up but the pod remained on the ground. Excitement flooded through Abby as the Pod Hatch opened, sending beams of hot sunlight through the pod and Alan drove out. Abby squinted as she felt the hot sunlight kiss her face.

As Alan got onto the road, he picked up speed and followed the road.

"Thunderbird 2 to B.R. 2 – How's the car?" Virgil asked as Abby watched the craft lift up off the ground and fly away

"She's a beauty! Tell Brains he's done it again!" Alan exclaimed

"With this car Alan, you'll be a shoe-in for the win!" Abby admired

"I can't wait to try her out tomorrow at the Sands…" Alan breathed, the wind ruffling his golden hair.

When the pair arrived at the race-track, Alan decided that Abby might enjoy watching the car being stacked and, since she was family, she was allowed to join Alan in the racer's lounge.

When they arrived at the stacker, Alan told Abby that she was probably going to enjoy this, and she did.

When the giant fork picked up the car and lifted it up to the very top, Abby was in awe and ultimate jealousy that Alan did this all the time, and all too soon it was over, much to Abby's dismay and Alan's amusement.

As Abby was shown down the corridor to the lounge where other racers were sat having a drink with their mechanics, and Alan introduced Kenny to Abby, who was a kind man, yet somewhat big headed - Maybe he's just gotten so used to the praise that he's gotten for being Racing Victor Alan Tracy's mechanic that he refuses to give it up.

"Say, isn't that Victor Gomez over there?" Alan asked Kenny, who turned from his seat and looked. Gomez noticed and smiled happily before approaching the trio

"Hey Tracy! How're you doing?" He said happily, Abby took a glance at his mechanic as Victor came over and Victor's Mechanic glared at her, he didn't seem as cheerful

"Fine, you?" Alan asked

"I'm doing great, so, who's this?" He gestured to Abby, who thought that if his mechanic was looking so evil, he couldn't be good news either.

"This is my sister, Abby" He introduced

"How do you do?" Abby asked politely

"I'm very well, thank you" He kissed her hand, it made Abby cringe and was finding it difficult to conceal it "So Tracy, you er... You racing tomorrow?"

"Yes, he is" Abby answered for him "Are you nervous?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"He wouldn't be allowed in this lounge if he wasn't racing tomorrow" Abby explained "So if it's that obvious, why ask?"

'Abby really has all the traits of a Thunderbird, points out the obvious but deduced information from it' Alan thought happily

"Well, I'm just curious, is that a crime?"

"Curiosity is a crime in itself, as I learned the hard way back in England" Abby said, this was half true, once she was curious to listen in to what two girls were discussing secretly, and she almost got caught out of bounds and for eavesdropping. Thankfully, the girls she was listening to didn't connect the dots.

Victor couldn't retaliate

"See you on the track, Tracy" He said happily

Victor walked away.

"Where did that come from, Abby?"

"He doesn't look like the sort to mess around with is all I'm saying, his Mechanic doesn't look too friendly" Abby said "Will you excuse me a moment Alan?"

Abby got up and went to the window, where she took out her phone and pretended to send someone a message as she listened into Gomez's conversation.

"Hey Vic, I thought you said he wouldn't come"

"I know, it looks like he's changed his mind"

"Well, we'll have to play it cool from now on"

"Especially around his bratty little sister - She's got ideas above her head and she'll watch her brothers' back, even if he isn't suspicious"

_Bratty little sister? Ideas above her head?_ This was really grating her

"We'll have to deal with the pair of them, knowing Tracy, he'll have some brand new Brilliant new car, and I hate his guts - You could've won an award with the acting over there"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure acting will work next time"

Abby had had enough, she returned to her Brother at the table, forgetting to stop pulling the annoyed face.

"What's up?" Alan asked

"What?" Abby asked, focusing

"I said, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

Abby went to the hotel room with Alan later that evening, where he got into his bed and went out like a light, and Abby crawled into hers as her thoughts returned to home, and if her dad wasn't making himself ill with worry.

But soon enough, she was asleep.

Abby woke up the next morning, bright and early and then awoke Alan, telling him that on a race day, lying in bed was not an option. Alan reluctantly got up and dressed before collecting the other clothes and preparing for leaving later in the afternoon, as they would not be returning to the bedroom.

Abby and Alan went to breakfast very early, and Alan was the first racer down there - Everyone else was a mechanic as they needed to do final car checks, Kenny had no such inhibitions.

"You took your time" Alan remarked when Kenny finally arrived

"Well, I overslept" He excused

Abby, Alan and Kenny left the dining hall an hour before the race was due to start, and Abby noted Victor and his mechanic eyeing her with a sinister look. With a final good luck to Alan, Abby left the garage for the stands by the finish, where she was allowed in the VIP area since she was family.

Abby watched with support and admiration for her older brother as he lined up on the start line, she watched with bated breath to see how he will start - As a bad start it always bad for a race - And when he did start, he passed everyone with flying colours and practically flew around the course, Victor hot on his heels, but Alan was outrunning him easily.

All too soon, the race was coming into its last lap, 8 of the 10 cars had been declared 'Unfinished' as accidents occurred, especially where Victor was concerned.

The commentator announced happily how the fate of the race hung in the balance of the last hill, which didn't have cameras on that side to keep the mood on edge.

Victor had caught up a lot since he knocked off most of the competition, yet Alan was still in with a flying chance, Abby waited with nervous excitement for the verdict of the race - The last stretch that would decide whether the winner was Alan or Victor, and hoped with all her might nothing happened to Alan around that hill.

- Alan -

'I now see why Abby hates this guy' Alan thought bitterly as Gomez tried to knock him off the railing yet again, and it was getting on his nerves. The lack of cameras in this area was perfect cheating ground for Victor, and Alan was not going to sink to his level by trying to force him into the rock.

Instead, he pulled out his secret backup which Brains designed for him, an extra speed boost which he would use the next time Victor was taking a swipe at him, hopefully sending him off the railings instead.

When Victor swooped right to his end, Alan knew to turn on the boost and let Victor ram into the railing, hopefully damaging his own speed. It worked, Victors car took the force of the impact and Alan smiled in content. Victory was his.

'No, don't get big-headed, that will make you lose, Alan' He told himself

As the hill came to an end and the last 200 metres was in sight, he put his foot down and passed the finish line with well-earned glory. Noting the tears of joy he saw his sister shed.

- Abby -

Abby had never been more proud in her life, the fact that Alan stuck it to Gomez only made her feel loads better. Abby ran to the track exit where Abby greeted her brother with a warm and loving hug.

"Well done Alan! You showed Gomez!" Abby beamed

"Yeah, well I doubt that he'll stick around to see me pick up my prize"

"Well, you earned it Alan - Later, I'm going to town to get you something" Abby said

"What is it?"

"A surprise" Abby smiled, tapping her nose

"Well, there are the endless interviews for several magazines which get boring"

"First I'll Telecall dad at the stacker to tell him I'm okay, no doubt he's panicking"

"Good idea - First, stick around for me - Family normally get called up to be in photos with the racers - The press will go mad when they find out I've got my sister with me"

Abby did wait around and watched as Alan beamed his heart out when he received the trophy, and donated his monetary winnings to the Parola Sands Charity Fund, and quite right, he wouldn't know what to do with the money even if he kept it.

But things started to go awfully bad when Abby made her Telecall at the stacker.

Alan said he'd use his watch to speak with father, and Abby decided to phone them by calling normally.

There were 6 Telecall booths in the Stacker hall, and when Alan entrusted Kenny to stack it, he left to make his Telecall while she made hers in the centre booth.

Abby dialled the code for Tracy Island's telecaller, her Father and three other brothers answered.

"Hiya kiddo, how's your day been?" Scott greeted

"Brilliant! I've never been so happy!"

"Cool" Virgil smiled

"Just as long as you're having a good time" Jeff said happily, clearly able to relax now he knew she was happy.

But little did she know that Victor and his mechanic were stirring up trouble. Very dangerous trouble, for Abby at least.

-Jeff -

"You're doing great son, keep going" Jeff encouraged, as Alan swayed on the spot

"What happened next, Alan?" Gordon asked, picking up on the need to keep him talking

"Alan, can you hear me?" Jeff said "Alan, answer me"

Alan swayed more. He couldn't last longer unless he kept talking.

"Mr Tracy! He doesn't answer!" Tin-Tin panicked

"Alan, do you hear me? Answer me, please!" Jeff asked

"Yes..." Alan said finally "How're the boys doing?"

"Listen Alan, I'll put Scott through to you, then you can hear for yourself" Jeff explained

"Alan, this is Scott in Thunderbird 1, now we're not far away boy, Estimated Time of Arrival, 10 Minutes, just keep your ears open for the sound of out Jets"

"O - Okay... Then..."

"What happened then?" Jeff asked

"Abby was making the Telecall" Gordon reminded him

"Y - Yeah, I remember..."

- Abby -

Victor's mechanic approached the booth Abby was in with a metal pipe, and quickly put the pipe through the door handles, Abby had just hung up when she noticed Victor in the stacker, an evil grin masked on his face.

She tried opening the door, but she couldn't. Abby looked up and saw a large, empty gap in between the rails for cars, and the stacker fork was on the top row, pushing the cars beside it towards the gap.

Abby screamed to get Alan's attention, but Telecall booths are designed so no one hears your conversation - So she banged as hard as she could on the glass, forming cracks and eventually a hole, but her hands were covered in blood thanks to the glass.

"ALAN! HELP!" She screamed, Alan saw her and ran to the booth and he noticed the cars as he tried to removed the pipe, but it was stiff and difficult to remove.

Abby was screaming as the last car was almost at the edge, but another car arrived to be stacked, and Gomez left. The stacker still moving.

Alan managed to open the door as Abby braced herself for the impact of a Car hitting glass, hitting her. Alan grabbed her and they collapsed onto the ground. Just in time.

Abby cried and clung onto Alan for dear life, who understood how she was feeling after such a close call to death, as he had been in a similar situation with international rescue.

Abby was taken to hospital as a precaution, just to make sure her hand was okay and that the trauma wouldn't affect her for that long. Alan couldn't stay as he needed to go for the endless interviews - But Abby rather liked the peace and quiet, and was discharged from hospital an hour later, and Abby bought Alan a photo album. But in the photo album were newspaper cuttings of previous victories and important events in his racing career, along with photographs of him before, during and after races, and at the back, several family favourites. She also spent her time drawing her and Alan with the B.R.2 and Alan holding a trophy high above his head.

The book was leather bound and, in beautiful gold calligraphy, it read "The Life and Career of Alan Tracy", and on the inside cover, Abby left a little message for him, it read

'Congratulations on your Victory, savour it and enjoy this from me, your loving sister Abby'

Abby left the store and waited at the side of the road where she promised she'd meet Alan, and she'd give him his present then.

- Alan -

"Then, that's how I got here, Gomez forced me onto the beam with the generator and Abby was taken" He explained slowly, the heat getting the better of him - But he heard the distinct sound of engines coming closer - They're here! Thunderbird 1 floated opposite Alan and stayed there.

"Gotta... Keep... Awake..." Alan moaned, now he didn't have anything to talk about, it was a last resort.

"Alan!" Scott said to get his attention

"Gotta... Keep... Awake..."

"He's Delirious... Alan, the generator - How powerful is it? Do you know?" Scott asked

"No... Don't come near... Detonate... The bomb"

"Ah, it's no use" Scott grumbled "Thunderbird 1 calling Thunderbird 2"

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2, go ahead Scott"

"Land on slope P701 - But make it fast Virgil! Alan's almost had it!"

Virgil landed on a slope opposite Alan and lowered its pod, opening the hatch. A satellite-type object rolled out like a tank and someone was manning the controls as it got a bit closer to the bridge to neutralise the Generator and get Alan off there before he passes out, but If he passes out and falls backwards, they are absolutely screwed. Not only would they lose a brother, they would lose a Thunderbird too, and that would hit Jeff harder than his wife's death. As Brains was neutralising the generator, Virgil came out on a hover slide and floated near the bridge, ready for Brains' signal as 1pm was approaching, both Alan and Virgil would be in the heart of it.

"O-Okay, V-Vir Thunderbird 2, i-it's Neutralised" Brains reported, Virgil wasted no time, he moved quickly onto the bridge and, using the giant fan attached to the Hover slide, Alan fell forwards on to the fan, practically flying over it. With Virgil's help, Alan was safely sat down behind Virgil, Virgil handed him a bottle of water, which Alan didn't stop for breath when drinking.

"T-Thanks Virge..." Alan said, now stopping for breath

"We're not out of the woods yet, I'm afraid Alan, hold on!" Virgil explained picking up speed, and they just got off the bridge when the bomb detonated, sending shrapnel flying, and only when Alan got to Thunderbird 2 did he remember Abby, and how he didn't know where she was, he got up all too quickly from his seat and it took both Virgil and Brains' efforts to restrain him.

"Abby! Abby!" He called

"Calm down Alan! What happened with Abby?" Virgil said as he restrained him

"She - She was hidden in the boot of the car, but she got out and hid in the trees, I don't know what happened because she came out limp and was taken!" He panicked

"Brains, call Scott and father, we need to prioritise a search for Abby" Virgil requested

"R-Right Virgil" He acknowledged, going to the radio and contacting them.

"Alan - Listen to me, we will find Abby"

"I'm going to kill Gomez, he tried to kill her once - He'll try to do it again" Alan said angrily

Scott ran in.

"Alan, where did you last see her? She may have left something" Scott asked

"On the other side of the bridge - She went into the trees"

"If you could show me where she went in and out, we might find something" Scott asked

Alan didn't want to find anything of Abby's, because he was feeling so guilty that he didn't try hard enough to stop them, or that he fell right into their trap, and now The Hood was back, and two years ago, Alan escaped him, now his sister was in his hands, his evil, murderous hands.

Alan boarded Thunderbird 1 with Scott and they flew over the smouldering remains of the bridge to the other side. Alan pointed out where her sister ran in - And the guilt was collating on him as he walked through the shrubbery, thinking of the panic and concern she must have been thinking as she sprinted through the forest.

Alan silently gave in to tears as he found the tattered suitcase by a magnificent oak tree, and as Scott looked in the adjacent bushes.

Alan cried as he looked into her suitcase and found a beautiful leather bound photo album, named 'The Life and Career of Alan Tracy' - With cuttings and photos of him, and at the end, a detailed drawing of him and Abby, in front of the B.R.2 and Alan had a trophy high above his head.

Alan found a message written on the inside cover. 'Congratulations on your Victory, savour it and enjoy this from me, your loving sister Abby'

Alan's tears overwhelmed him, and he silently cried over the special present her sister got him.

"Hey, sprout. What's up?" Scott asked calmly

Alan didn't speak, he showed him the photo album instead.

"Abby..." Scott breathed

"Did you find anything?" Alan choked

"No, I didn't" Scott admitted

"Well maybe -" Alan started, but at that moment, a jingle sounded - It was kind of random for that kind of noise to play in the middle of nowhere, yet the noise seemed very close to them. It played again.

Alan looked in the false bottom of Abby's suitcase and found her phone, it was beeping. Alan took an uneasy hand and took it, someone was calling it.

It was an unknown number, but Scott answered it before putting it on loudspeaker so the two of them could hear it.

"Hello?" Scott a ceded uncertainly

"Hello, International Rescue" Said a familiar yet evil voice at the other end - but what struck them as curious was how they knew that they were International Rescue.

"Who is this?" Scott demanded

"Don't you remember Scott, pilot of Thunderbird 1?"

"No, I don't" Scott said defensively

"Well, well, well... So even a Thunderbird doesn't remember one of the most famous of missions... Your brother Alan should remember quite clearly..."

Alan gasped

"The Hood?!" He shouted

"Right in one Alan, Pilot of Thunderbird 3"

"What've you done with Abby?!" Alan shouted

"She's safe... For now..." The Hood said, with the most sinister of voices. Those words were followed by a terrified, high pitched scream, a very familiar scream to Alan.

"Abby!" Alan cried, a spasm of realisation flitted across Scott's face.

"Alan!" They heard her shout back

"Stop it!" Scott shouted - The screaming subsided

"What do you want?" Alan cried

"I want International Rescue to fall - Like I did"

"What did Abby do to you?" Scott asked

"She's insurance"

"Why do this? If anything, you owe me!" Alan shouted

"Saving my life caused my downfall" He said silkily

"Just don't harm Abby!" Scott said

There was a pause

"For now..."

He hung up - Leaving Scott and Alan in anguish

- Abby -

Abby didn't remember how she got into this cage, or how long she was asleep for, but when she woke up, she was chained to a wall and her head hurt badly, and she couldn't do anything about it. Soon after, she heard her captor call someone, and halfway through the conversation, he was identified by the person at the other end as 'The Hood' - And then, he looked at her with a glare and his eyes turned Red, and his pupils weren't round anymore, they were slits like a snake. And then her head felt like it was going to split in two, making her scream louder than ever. She heard someone cry her name out, and recognised it as Alan, the pain stopped as she shouted back. The Hood ended communications with her brother and The Hood left her there. When she first arrived, she was badly beaten by Gomez, much to his glory and pride as she was beaten.

She didn't know how to contact International Rescue because her watch was at the other end and couldn't reach it, although it was still intact. She could see the clock face, and hoped that if her family Telecalled, it wouldn't raise suspicion.

By midnight (According to her watch) The Hood showed no sign of relenting her, or if they had any interest in her, but she seemed to be in a dungeon of a very hot place - and later she heard it was Malaysia - At least according to Gomez, who stuck around. Abby was cold and hungry, yet they didn't give her anything, she was also tired and couldn't get to sleep for fear was like caffeine, alive in her.

The next time The Hood came down was to make another call, but it was a Telecall to her family, and Gomez came into the cell, armed with a knife, And Abby tried to move as far away from him as possible, but he grabbed her by the hair and stood her up, he lifted the knife threateningly to her.

When The Hood made the Telecall to her family, it took a while for them to answer, and The Hood stood in between the screen and her, so they couldn't see her and she couldn't see them.

"Ah, Jeff. Tracy. How's your family?" The Hood sneered "Oh, sorry, your wife's dead and you're daughter's as good as"

"Just tell me what you want" Jeff said "I'll give you anything as long as I can get her back"

The Hood smiled. "I've quite a list"

"I want to see her" Jeff said, determined

"Okay" The Hood said, moving out of the way so her family could see her and Gomez holding the knife-edge to her side, threateningly.

"Abby..." Jeff breathed

"Daddy!" Abby shouted back

The Hood lifted his hand to Gomez, who lifted the knife and slashed her arms, sending pain flooding through her and blood escaping her, Abby saw her Father stand up in shock as Gomez threw her down to the ground, none too gently, leaving her with more injuries, she cried as her arms bled and felt that even more injuries were sustained

"Now Tracy, time for my demands" The Hood said, now standing in between them, but Abby could see her family on the screen, and was pretty sure they could see her.

"I want you to send Thunderbirds 1 and 2 to, what remains of, the San Miguel Bridge, only then will you get your precious Daughter back" He demanded, but she shook her head to make sure they got the message, but, to her surprise, he replied

"Okay, they will be there tomorrow morning, 11:00am at San Miguel"

- John -

John Tracy, up at the Satellite, was watching the communication between The Hood and his Father, as he was just as concerned for Abby as the rest of his family were. When he saw her get slashed, he both cursed at the screen, and noticed something odd, something was glowing and beeping like crazy on the map, and the spot it led to was Malaysia, which jolted two things in John's mind. First, that it was The Hood's last known hiding place, and second, was what his father told him when he first became space monitor, that everyone had been secretly injected with an emergency tracker in their arms, so if ever those trackers were exposed due to injury, the monitor would pick them up, even if there was a communication jam or blackout.

John next heard The Hood's demands, and saw his sister shake her head frantically at the camera, and then he heard his father agree before he cut the communication off. John had to tell them both his, and his sisters' message.

"Base from Thunderbird 5! Base from Thunderbird 5!" John shouted

- Alan -

Alan was overwrought over his father's decision, but he thought Jeff didn't see his sister in the background, shaking her head as The Hood listed his demands. He also felt like he was going to murder Gomez the next time he was at a race, whether his sister was dead or alive, home or still captive, after what he did to her and what his family saw him do.

Then John called almost immediately after he terminated the call.

"Go ahead John" Jeff croaked

"Father, whatever you do, don't send the Thunderbirds!"

"Why not? It's the only way to get her back"

"Not necessarily" John smiled

"What do you mean?" Everyone on earth said

"The emergency signal!" John exclaimed happily

"Of course!" Jeff realised

"Gomez exposed her signal, Father, and she's in Malaysia" John happily reported

"We'll leave immediately" Scott jumped up

"Don't go in the Thunderbird Scott, go in the Tiger" Jeff instructed

"Yes Father!" Scott understood

Alan felt so much better now he knew where she was, but it didn't stop the worry that The Hood might kill her before tomorrow.

"But Father, what if he traces them?" Gordon asked

"Well it's the best chance we've got" Jeff replied

"John, are you still there?" Alan asked

"Yes Alan, what is it?" John asked

"Try and contact Abby, maybe she could tell you who else is there"

"Already tried that, but the signal was jammed. I couldn't get through to her for communication, but I might be able to see her"

"Well John, if you succeed, feed the video through to us" Jeff requested "Scott, fly to Australia to await further news"

"F.A.B. Father" Scott replied

**Another Chapter - Now we realise why Kyrano collapsed! (Sort of :/) But anyway, hope you enjoyed, please leave honest ratings and reviews as this is my first story. A new chapter should be out soon, but I have a stupid chemistry and physics exams this week, Then it's half term. So I should get more done then.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Overwrought but Alive

**Hello Again! I've had revision for Biology recently and just come back from hols :)**

**Enjoy this update!**

- Abby -

Abby laid on the floor for hours, she lost all hope. Her family didn't get the message, and The Hood already told her she wasn't going home tomorrow. But going full stop.

Abby's wrists ached like mad, but she couldn't do anything about it, but to her surprise, one of her wrists was free. Abby realised that the blood must've let her hands slip out. She freed herself and ran to pick up the watch that lay across the cell, she wore it on her wrist where it belonged.

Although she knew she couldn't contact her family this way, she knew she had to get out, before her father sent Thunderbird 1 and 2 to San Miguel, she had to get there before her captors realised she was free. Abby looked up at the barred hole in the wall acting as a window and noticed one of the bars was loose, if she removed that bar, she could fit through the gap and escape!

Abby removed the chain from the wall and began looping it around the window bars, where she pulled on a weak one which uncoupled instantly, and Abby just caught it before it hit the ground and caught The Hood's attention.

Abby managed to dig up a stone from the floor to mislead them when they came to check, but Abby took the metal pipe and fixed it back in place, careful not to leave any trail of her escape route.

Abby checked for guards, cameras and other sensors as she headed for the jungle, panting with both fear and excitement. Abby didn't stop running when she reached the shore, knowing she was far from danger was enough, but she needed a way to get back to the mainland. Then she remembered her watch.

She was just about to call International Rescue when she realised that the signal to Thunderbird 5 may be intercepted and may give away her location to The Hood. She decided against it, the best she could do would be search for a discarded boat and sail.

- John -

John was getting ready to sleep aboard Thunderbird 5, but he decided to check on Abby's location. He highly doubted it but maybe she escaped or moved, but even so he couldn't risk radioing her, just in case The Hood was tracing her signal outputs.

He went to the map and had to look twice before he realised she wasn't in the Temple anymore, but 10 miles East of there, by the shore, but going out to sea, heading South East.

Joy swept through him as he watched through the camera what she was doing, she was sailing away. She looked battered and bruised but by all accounts safe. John let out a cry of relief.

"Scott and Base from Thunderbird 5!" John excitedly called into the radio

"Yes John?" Jeff said glumly

"What is it John?" Scott asked worriedly

"It's about Abby, Father" John reported

"I don't really want to talk about Abby" He requested, tears forming. Waiting for John to report her death to him.

"It's good news, I promise, Father!" John said before his father left.

"Stop keeping us in suspense John! What news?" Gordon demanded

"I decided to check on her watch camera to see if she was okay, but she wasn't where her last location was pin-pointed - 10 miles East of that"

"So?" Gordon replied

"She was heading out to the ocean, south east, I checked the camera and she was on her own, on a boat!"

Everyone in the lounge jumped with joy and burst into tears of happiness, Jeff collapsed and Alan helped pick him up again

"Sh-She escaped?" Jeff stammered

"Yeah, I think so!" John said

"Scott, fly straight to her flight path and pick her up - She will need medical help and no doubt want picking up..." Jeff instructed calm with overwhelming happiness

"I'm nearly there now, Father!"

"It was lucky that she escaped when she did, because the emergency signal will have stopped if I'd've waited, Father" John explained

"Yeah, at least we know she's safe..." Jeff breathed

John's monitor flashed and his smile faded as 5 unidentified flying objects were flying from the island and towards Abby.

"Father! 5 unidentified flying objects flying from the island in Abby's direction!"

The momentary happiness that emitted from the Tracy's diminished quickly as the very true reality that Abby may be killed this time sank in. Jeff reacted quickly but desperate no to let his daughter slip through his fingers like Lucy did.

"John, send them false data to try and throw them off course, we need more time, and that's what we need now! Scott, radio to her and make sure she knows you're coming"

"F.A.B!" Both of them shouted

- Scott -

Scott recovered the message and radioed her instantly.

"Abigail from Scott! Please answer Abby!" Scott said desperately - A moment of silence was worse than death for him

"Scott! It's good to hear your voice again!" She breathed

"It's good to know you're okay, but Abby, 5 fighters are coming in your direction, I'm coming to pick you up - John's trying to throw them off, but not for long"

"What? When?" Abby gasped, looking around "Oh, god..."

"It's alright Abby, I'll be there soon enough - just be ready - I'm going to drop a ladder so grab it as soon as I pass"

- Abby -

Abby was in sight as he threw the Ladder over the edge to the back seat, and Abby spotted a single, yellow plane flying towards her. It wasn't a Thunderbird as she expected Scott to be piloting - But it was the Tiger.

But just as Scott was swooping lower with a ladder to collect her, she saw several planes keep formation as they got into range of her and opened fire.

Scott flew low as Abby ducked from the bullets fired at her. Abby managed to grab the Ladder, but the speed the plane was going at jerked her uncomfortably as she flew through the air and tried to climb up, and got shot in the shoulder as she climbed. Abby climbed into the passenger seat slowly as her arms and shoulders prevented her instinct to go quickly, but she made it on and Scott sped up as they flew across the ocean.

"Abby, keep your head down!" Scott instructed and Abby held onto the sides and kept her head down as he flew precariously to the sides to avoid the bullets. But as they were nearing the South Pacific, the fighter planes retreated.

_'Why?'_ Abby thought _'Why now?'_

They were just flying over Tracy Island when the plane gave an almighty jerk and went upside down. Abby didn't fall as she held on but Scott fell into the sea near the beach on Tracy Island

"SCOTT!" She screamed, and the plane was making a colossal crash dive into the ocean. Abby clambered into the front seat and used the rudder to steady the plane, she steadied it, but the plane was controlling itself!

It flew north of Tracy Island but no matter what Abby tried in terms of trying to stop the plane, her efforts were fruitless. She then realised that the Hood was the one controlling the plane.

"Father? Father can you hear me?" Abby said into the radio

No response.

She suddenly felt a searing pain in her head, and the Hood's threatening voice flooded through her mind.

"A nice try... You won't get away from me..."

Abby screamed and let go of the rudder, and the plane was still steady.

"No matter where you go... No matter what you do... I'll find you..."

'No, no, no, NOOOO!' She thought, trying to force him out of her mind, but it didn't work.

- Scott -

Scott Tracy was unconscious before he hit the water, and it took the quick action of Gordon in Thunderbird 4 to find him and return him to the surface before he drowned. He coughed and spluttered as his brother's resuscitated him on the shores, and it became clear that Jeff had left base in Thunderbird 1 to follow Abby.

"You can't do anything for a while Scott, leave it to father. You can be sure he'll come back with her" But even as Gordon spoke this, Scott knew even Gordon had his doubts about this. Scott was still trying to overdo things as Alan and Gordon helped him up and Alan used sedation to calm him down, it also made it easier for them to carry Scott up to the villa.

They laid Scott down on the sofa in the Lounge as they awaited news. None came for hours. At least, until John called.

"Guys, has father contacted you yet?"

"No - What's wrong?" Alan jumped up

"I'm sorry guys, Father said Abby fell"

"Fell?" Gordon, Scott and Alan said together, thinking she fell over, how very wrong they were.

"She fell protecting father from The Hood" John said, tears streaming down his face.

The other boys understood what he meant, and cried when they understood, no-one said anything. Alan left and Gordon went outside, Scott remained where he was, but ended the communication between him and John, and burst into Anguished tears of despair.

- Jeff -

Jeff stayed by the cliff edge where his daughter fell long after the emergency crews said they couldn't find her and he should leave. But he stayed, watching for a sign of life, for some sign of finding something down there.

"Mr Tracy?" A paramedic said

"Don't tell me to leave, please"

"Do you recognise this, Mr Tracy?" He held out a watch. The face was cracked. The straps torn. Jeff nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy, we found this, and there was no body"

"But-But she could be alive -" Jeff stammered

"No Mr Tracy, no one could survive that fall. We found the other mans' body downstream"

Jeff felt worse now, he now had confirmation of his daughter's death. That he wouldn't see her again. That he had broken his promise to Lucy. That he would never tell her how glad he was to see her okay. All those things, gone. Like her, with her.

A few hours earlier

Jeff Tracy hadn't been in a Thunderbird for years, and knowing his daughter's life was on the line for this, he had to get to her.

Jeff followed his GPS on her location, and saw she had stopped at San Miguel Bridge, where she was last seen before disappearing. He arrived swiftly to see the scene below him.

Abby was on her knees with The Hood standing over her, he was holding a gun to her head as he watched Jeff approach, Jeff also noticed that Abby's hands weren't tied as she knelt in front of The Hood.

"Hello, Jeff" said a voice through the radio "I want to you to land at the other side of San Miguel Bridge, where you will get your daughter back when we collect the Thunderbird"

Jeff bravely landed on the other side of the canyon where the remains of the bridge were, he climbed out and stood several feet from the edge of the cliff.

"I want you to do exactly as I say, and no harm will come to your daughter" He threatened

Jeff stood his ground as The Hood sent someone to Jeff's side where the guard promptly boarded Thunderbird 1. But didn't take off.

"The Thunderbird won't Launch, Sir!" The guard shouted to The Hood

Abby looked frightful as The Hood pressed the gun closer to her, he glared.

"Activate the Thunderbird, Tracy" The Hood Threatened as Abby squealed as the gun was pressed very hard into her back.

Jeff shook his head and The Hood grabbed Abby's hair and dragged her to the edge of the Cliff.

"Don't let me force you" He said threateningly, his eyes glowed into red slits and Jeff turned to the Thunderbird and handed the pieces of circuit he took out of Thunderbird 1 when he landed. When Jeff handed the circuit to the Guard, The Hood pointed hit gun at Jeff.

Abby noticed

"NOOO!" She screamed.

Abby got up, Jeff turned just in time to his his youngest child grab The Hood's arm as he fired his weapon, it hit his guard as he came out of the Thunderbird, he fell to the ground, dead, and his daughter threw both The Hood and herself over the edge.

Jeff collapsed to the ground as he struggled to accept the reality of the incident, sending his life spiralling between sanity and madness.

- Alan -

Alan Tracy retreated to his room as he tried to absorb the reality that his sister was never coming home, with no such luck - How could he face his father? It was his fault she was captured in the first place - If he hasn't been such an idiot and fallen for Gomez's trap by going down the wrong road and getting caught, Abby wouldn't have gone to such lengths to save him.

Alan's thoughts were drawn to his mother, Alan wasn't old enough to remember her much, or her death for that matter. But he did remember something his father said to him - "People don't fear dying, but fear being forgotten"

Because the Tracy's had been motherless since childhood, this was easy to deal with, but a life taken was a life taken. Alan decided to use his father's words to keep happy - Don't forget her...

Alan took out his last present from her for his victory in the Parola Sands competition, and the paintings she painted while He was filling in for Scott as pilot of Thunderbird 1.

A knock on his door came later and he grunted a "Come in".

His father stepped in through the door.

"Hello, son" He greeted

Alan was too busy crying and looking at his memento's of her to bother replying - His father sat with him.

"'People don't fear Dying, they fear being forgotten'..." Alan recited

"Absolutely right Alan" Jeff said, admiring the painting at the back of the Photo Album.

"She always wanted so desperately to walk in our footsteps..." Alan explained

"She did a good job of it, too"

Silence.

"It's all my fault, father" Alan choked

"No, son, it's not your fault -" Jeff comforted

"No Father, it is"

"How can it be your -"

"If I hadn't fallen into Gomez's trap, she wouldn't have felt the need to help. She wouldn't have been captured and she'd be with us now"

"I think she'll be thanking you instead"

"How do you mean?"

"You saved her, remember? In the Telecall Booth, when Gomez was there, you saved her. She'll be grateful to you forever"

"Is she with Mom now?" Alan asked, like being 5 again

"Yes she is, watching on you with adoring eyes"

"Yeah..."

No-one came to dinner that evening, and Alan suspected everyone felt the same way about their sister, and how there was no-one to look after.

Jeff returned Thunderbird 1 to its rightful place and began funeral arrangements for her, including funding for the San Miguel Bridge to be rebuilt for her but named after her as a permanent memorial so the story of her sacrifice in defence of her father will be remembered too.

No one seemed to recover from her death quickly, and everyone was reduced to crying when they thought no-one was there.

Alan, for one, was sat on the beach as if waiting for her to sail home, he was crying and didn't realise Scott was there until he sat beside him.

"We're all taking this hard, kid, there's no shame in crying" Scott said through his own tears

"I still think it's my-"

"Stop that Alan, Dad already told the rest of us that you feel this way. It's not your fault, remember that"

"It's not as easy as that though..."

"And it wasn't easy for her to throw herself off a cliff with The Hood? She knew that we'd fall into utter chaos if The Hood had his way, she knew what she was to do. It was a big decision for her to do what she did to save Us, Alan"

"I guess so..."

"Look, instead of focusing on the Negatives, let's focus on what she was happy about" Scott suggested

"She was thrilled when she heard you were returning home in one piece..."

"And when Father let her go to Parola Sands with you"

"When I won the Parola Sands..."

"When she was invited to live with us, according to father"

"When she pulled the Prank on you when you returned home..."

"See? Let's think about all these things as we get on with our lives"

"Yeah, alright - I'll try..."

"And don't you Dare think her death was your fault" Scott said jokily

Alan laughed, so did Scott as the two of them slowly walked back to the Villa, now accepting that what's done is done, and that they should invite the now free future Abby had guaranteed, at the cost of her life.

**I know... Sad :(... But It's not over yet! :D**

**I've got exams so I probably won't upload for a little while because of them. I hate Biology :|**


	5. Chapter 5 - The day of the Memorial

**I just updated this chapter because I mucked up with how the story went near the end of the chapter - I write my stories on my iPod and send them to myself and put them onto my computer, but if I edit something on my iPod, I can't really be bothered editing the entire thing... So I forgot about this ;)**

- Abby -

Abby awoke in cave, a cave by a river she swam down two days ago. The cave covered in vines as she slept for an entire day. The Hood snatched her watch - that must be broken since he hit the ground first. She had no way of contacting her family now, and the best chance she had was to sail home, unless they ended up on a mission near here and she could get their attention, but that had a very low possibility.

Abby began trekking downstream, trying to find a way to ascend to ground level, she needed to get her bearings as to which way the South Pacific was, well, the south somewhere obviously, but she didn't know where in relation to her location. Abby realised a Library should have the information she needed - with maps and free resources like compasses to borrow, she could research how far it was.

Abby must've walked two miles downstream before she ascended up a ladder to the surface.

_'Great - Now I need to go two miles upstream to get to town'_ Abby grumbled.

As Abby walked alongside the river, tired, hungry and thirsty, her thoughts turned to her family. They would probably think she was dead, and it wouldn't do good to just go up to the authorities and announce she was alive - her brothers and father must have only just adjusted to the fact she was 'Dead', and that she would only make them feel worse about the fact they hadn't done anything else to find her, and that Alan would think it's all his fault - She had to get home to prove to him that it wasn't his fault.

Abby's worst fears were confirmed when she reached the bridge near the town, a sign made out of a slab of marble lay by the remains of the bridge, which, according to another sign, said it was being rebuilt. The marble sign read, in magnificent gold lettering:

_'Abby Tracy was Lost off these Rocks defending her Family on 17th August, 2060. She saved her father from being killed as she threw her captor and herself over the edge. She has become a sign of Bravery and Sacrifice since. Rest in peace'_

Abby choked back her tears as she saw flowers and notes left around the sign - Notes of admiration, sympathy and sorrow.

Abby pressed on, she went to the town and went to the library, where she proceeded straight to the Geography section, borrowed a compass and map and located her family's island and her current position. 100 miles south west. Near enough.

Abby set her course and began her long, perilous Journey home, and this should be the longest trip in possible existence.

- Jeff -

Jeff Tracy was more determined than ever to save lives with International Rescue, as the loss of his and Lucy's youngest child was the final straw. First, Lucy, an Avalanche. Now, Abby, Sacrificing herself in order to save him, much to his own dismay. He wished that he did take the bullet, she'd at least be alive. And his own guilt was rising just as it did with Lucy's death. That he could've done more. But it's too late. She can't come back. Neither of them can.

What was going through her head when she saw The Hood point the gun at him? Alan raised a good point - She did want to walk in their footsteps, but at the expense of her own life. It was a price he can never repay, and his sons' were bound to be just as overwrought as he was that they couldn't do anything even if they tried.

He was just going to sleep on his desk when John called.

"Go ahead John" He greeted sleepily

"Hi father, I just called to see how you were" He said

"I'm distraught John, there's no point in hiding it"

"Hey father, don't be like that. You're the one who told us that Alan would be feeling guilty over her death, it's no reason for you to feel the same"

"But she sacrificed herself to stop The Hood from shooting me -"

"Clearly Dad, she didn't want you dead, and Thunderbird 1 in the hands of a madman, maybe you should thank her"

"Yeah. Listen, John. This Saturday, Tin-Tin has volunteered to be space monitor while we go to Abby's resting place by the bridge on Monday."

"I'll be ready for that then" John acknowledged

"Oh, and John, thanks"

"F.A.B."

The communication ended.

- Abby -

Abby was halfway to her goal, she had reached the Pacific Coast. Now all she needed was a boat, to get her home.

Abby went straight to one of the Dockyards to see if they had any spare or junk boats that they were willing to give her, and, to her surprise, they happily gave her an old wooden rowing boat. It looked like an old bone-shaker but Abby thanked the man as he handed her a compass too, she then prepared for the journey.

Abby slept in the boat that night, but she was aroused by a fire in one of the big, business buildings. Abby covered her boat with the tarpaulin and went to the scene. The fire was now out of control and 5 people were trapped inside. A familiar sound rang through her ears as she turned her head to the direction of the dockyard - Thunderbird 1 and 2!

Abby realised she might not have to sail if she can get their attention now.

Instead of staying at the Danger Zone, she went to the docks and stood at the edge of one of the piers, both hoping that the people trapped in the inferno would be okay, and that at least Scott or Virgil or whoever else from International Rescue would see her there.

The rescue was complete - And Thunderbirds 1 and 2 started to fly in her direction. She waved her hands frantically above her head as they flew past her.

- Virgil -

Virgil used the rescue platform from Thunderbird 2 to rescue the 5 people trapped in the building at a town on the pacific coast - Not far from base.

Scott fired a rocket - It demolished the building and the fire with it, and Virgil dropped the men off at the hospital nearby. But Gordon and him didn't have time to stay at the Danger Zone - They needed to go home so they could get ready for Abby's funeral tomorrow. Father told them that because they hadn't found the body, they would instead just be holding a private memorial for her at the bridge. It would run just like a normal funeral but they wouldn't bury the body.

But as him and Gordon were passing the docks of the town, they saw someone right at the end of one of the piers. They were waving their hands up above their head, they looked oddly familiar yet a total stranger.

"Did you see that?" He asked Gordon

"See what?"

"The person stood at the end of the pier"

"No - Who was it?"

"I dunno - That's why I asked you"

"Probably just someone else that wants to be noticed"

"Yeah, I guess so"

- Abby -

Abby could've kicked herself when both Thunderbirds flew away and didn't look at her twice - But Abby realised it was probably because they don't stop for random people on the end of piers.

She couldn't wait any longer - She had to leave tonight.

Folding the tarpaulin into the boat, she set off without anyone knowing that she'd left. She was in such a rush to make sure no-one saw her sail away, she forgot to bring water - she had to make sure that she got back to Tracy Island quickly.

Abby sailed in the direction her Compass ordered and, in doing so, proceeded to word the paddles.

Abby also realised what a mistake she'd made by going without some sort of insulation - the night air was freezing and she had about 40 miles to go, how she was supposed to make it, she didn't know. But she had to hold on.

She was going very quickly but she thought she was coming on with exposure because of it, and she didn't know how much longer she could last in these conditions.

Abby thought it must be somewhere around 1 in the morning, and she was now struggling to focus, she pulled the tarpaulin over her to stop the wind worsening her condition. But the seas turned choppy and the seas threatened to sink her, she wasn't any safer than she was with The Hood.

She sailed for what felt like hours but the sky was still dark and she hit land without realising. She saw lights on, it looked like a house where they emitted from. But that was at the other side of the island.

She was home at last, and she wasn't going to let a little bit of wind stop her from reaching her family, from her life, she began her trek through the dense jungle - She came on with another head splitting migraine - She screamed, and again. She collapsed to the ground, she was coming to terms with dying as she laid there, but her brother Alan came to her, and a little bit of wind did stop her from reaching her family, and she passed out in the jungle.

- Alan -

Alan Tracy was awoken at 3 in the morning by his Father, who told him that a boat had been detected sailing towards them on the island, and they had to do operation cover-up.

Alan woke up hours before his normal time, he didn't bother greeting his family, and instead plodded down to the beach where he could always find privacy - and today he would need it more than ever.

John had come down the other night when Tin-Tin swapped with him, and he came to join him.

"She loved it here, didn't she?" John started

"Yeah, that's why I come here, I feel like she's sat next to me when I'm here"

"I feel the same way little bro"

The other three brothers came down a few minutes later, and they all sat with quiet conversation about Abby, and how much they missed her.

But before anyone could say another word, something in the jungle screamed - A scream that was familiar, and Alan jumped up and followed it through the vines and trees, desperate to reach her, desperate not to let her slip through his fingers again.

- Scott -

Scott Tracy heard the scream and watched his youngest brother jump up and into the jungle, Scott followed him, curious as to where he was going. Alan was running at top speed and Scott felt he was running to the other end.

"Stop!" "Slow Down!"

Those were the calls that Virgil, Gordon, John and Scott were shouting to Alan, who didn't seem to hear their shouts. Alan stopped when he reached the other shore, and his brothers, panting, caught up with him.

Another scream rang through the dense jungle, and all five of them followed this time, Scott pulled Alan to a halt as he saw something move behind some vines, his other brother's stopped and saw this too.

The five of them realised that the scream sounded familiar, but the next sound they heard was the person collapse. Alan slowly got up but his brother's remained hidden, hissing "Alan, get back here!"

Alan didn't, instead, he ran forwards and burst into tears. Scott eyed the others.

"Alan? What's wrong?" Virgil asked

"No, don't sleep - Please. Please. NO!" Alan said

"Alan!" The others shouted in concern

They all ran to him, he was over a body and was sobbing over it. It took Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John a few seconds to realise who it was he was sobbing over - It was Abby.

The joy that she wasn't really dead was overwhelming, but the thought of her leaving them for real this time twisted his heart. He took matters into his own hands.

"Virgil, run back home and get help. Gordon, help me carry her, Alan, try and wake her up" Virgil ran through the jungle again, and Gordon took her feet and Scott took her arms and he walked backwards as Gordon walked forward. They weren't going to let her slip through their fingers, not this time.

- Virgil -

Virgil sprinted as fast as he could through the jungle and was determined to save his sister, even if it meant having to deliver news that would probably make his father collapse with joy. Virgil reached the beach in front of the Villa, he continued running as fast as he could towards it. Virgil climbed the stairs three at a time - and he reached the swimming pool before climbing more stairs to the balcony by the lounge. He ran into the clear glass door painfully, he retreated as he rubbed the wound on his face, slid the door open. His father was not at his desk.

"Father! Father! Where are you?" He called, Brains came in

"Your f-f-father is in-in-in his room. W-W-What's wrong, Vir-Virgil?" He asked

"Brains, get a first aid kit and go down to the beach, now!" He instructed

"W-Whie -?" He asked

"No time! Just do it, I need to find father!"

"What is it that's more important than your sister?" Jeff came in, for some reason, angry.

"That's it! There's nothing more important than her - She's here, Alive!" Virgil screamed

"What?" Jeff grabbed his shoulders "Are you sure?"

"Yes! We found her in the jungle, she's just passed out, and the others are bringing her over!" Virgil explained, Jeff didn't wait, he left, and Brains and Virgil followed him.

- Scott -

Scott was struggling to carry his sister under the dead weight of her unconsciousness, as Alan was desperately trying to wake her up, he felt her forehead.

"She's freezing! We need to warm her up!" He reported, taking off his jacket and putting it over her. Alan began rubbing her arms, careful not to rub the wound from the slashes Gomez gave her, but he wasn't as successful.

Virgil came running with their father, who was crying as he ran to them, Brains bringing up the rear with a first aid kit.

"Put her down there!" Jeff ordered to his sons, he knelt beside her.

Brains took out a thermometer and placed it on her forehead.

"S-She's gone in-in-into Hy-Hy-Hypothermia, she-she-she needs to warm up" Brains assessed, taking out a blanket and hot water bottle

"Please, baby, don't leave us now..." Jeff cried, holding her face

It was amazing how still she was, she was so pale, and her face normally would radiate her born beauty, now she looked like some kind of vampire, the blood wasnt getting to her. Scott realised - She was _dying_!

"We need to get her indoors" Gordon inputted

"G-Get the stretcher, Go-Gordon" Brains instructed

Gordon took out the plastic square and unfolded it into the stretcher and laid it next to Abby.

"Three. Two. One. Lift!" Jeff counted as the boys lifted her onto the stretcher and himself and Scott carried the stretcher as Brains tried to raise her temperature by covering her head and torso with blankets, but he said he'd be able to treat her properly indoors, but for now, her life was still hanging in the balance.

The group reached the stairs to the Villa and the others tried to hold her steady as they climbed the steps as quickly as physically possible. They soon reached the lounge and ran through to the Medicine Room with her. Scott and Gordon were ushered out of the room when they placed the stretcher on the bed - and John, Virgil and Alan were told to stay out too, as Brains and Jeff stayed in the room with Abby.

The five brothers angrily went to the lounge.

"She wasn't dead..." John breathed

"But, how?" Virgil wondered aloud

"Father showed us the watch when he got back, it just proved that if the watch was as battered as it was, she couldn't have survived the fall..." Alan pointed out

"But she's alive - And if Brains saves her, she can be with us for another day" Scott said

"I guess that if she's up to it, she can tell us how she managed to get back to us" Gordon suggested

"I can almost guess what father would say to that, though" John laughed, all five of them laughed too.

The five of them waited for ages and almost fell asleep before their father came out, they all woke up and went to him, showering their father with questions.

"Is she alright?" "Is she awake?" "Has she warmed up?" They piped up

"Calm down, boys. She's absolutely fine" Jeff assured them "She's asleep and Brains has raised her body temperature to normal, but Brains said she hadn't eaten in two days and was subsequently weakened because of it, so she'll have to be staying in bed for a few weeks and will probably be feeling drowsy from all the painkillers she's been given"

"Thank God..." They all breathed in relief - They can rest easier now that they knew their sister was alive and well, but mostly alive.

"How did she survive, maybe she -" Alan said

"It doesn't matter, she can fill in the gaps when she wants to. I forbid any of you to question her, or she will take longer to recover psychologically" Jeff said, it wasn't like him to order people about like this

"Alright father" They replied, everyone except John

"I'm sorry to contradict you father, I think that, from a psychological point of view, it's better to get her to tell one of us first, then she can forget" He explained

"I think that's a better idea, father" Scott agreed

"Alright, Alan, I think you should talk with her" Jeff suggested

"M-Me, father?" He stammered "N-No, I don't think that that's the best idea - I think Scott should talk with her"

"No way kiddo, she opened up to you way more than to me"

"The thing is, I don't want to put her into the situation of telling me, my conscience is uneasy as it is"

"Look Alan, would it make you feel better if Scott was there as well? Then you can tell us" Jeff suggested

Scott noticed Alan did look uneasy, but if it made him feel better, he would be present too.

"Alright, if Scott can be there too" He agreed

The family didn't know what to do with themselves after the agreement that Alan and Scott would be there to listen to her story, and now Scott was the one with the uneasy conscience - It was alright for his brothers to tell him not to worry, thought Scott, they weren't going to practically interrogate their own flesh and blood.

The next morning, the five of them were allowed to visit their sister, who was sleepy, injured, but virtually recovered from Hypothermia. No-one said much, but she seemed happy to be home again. John was bringing in breakfast for her.

"Hey kiddo" Scott greeted

"Hey" Abby replied weakly

"I've got you breakfast" John said, taking her the tray. Her eyes lit up as she sat up quickly before devouring the tray clean of all its food, leaving the rest of them in shock at hoow quickly she was eating. She _really_ must not've had food.

"How are you?" Gordon asked uncertainly, noting the jam and butter smeared around her mouth

"Alright" She said behind a mouthful of toast

Virgil, John, Alan and Scott were finding it hard to fight their laughter as Gordon smiled awkwardly, Abby was still ploughing through the food.

When Abby finished the food, she saw their astonished faces and giggled

"You're clearly feeling _loads_ better" Scott smiled

"Would you like something else to eat?" Virgil laughed

"Yup" Abby smiled back

Abby laughed as Gordon fell over, due to the table he was leaning on gave way, leaving him slightly delierious, but still cheerful. And an hour later, Scott and Alan remained behind as the other's left and promised not to listen in.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, worried as to the fact her three of her brothers left the room and Scott and Alan remained behind.

"Please Abby, but can you tell us what happened to you? Then you can get it off your mind forever, no more thoughts about it." Alan encouraged

Abby twitched and her eyes began to water, clearly she knew she _had_ to, but just didn't _want_ to.

"Please, Abby, you've been so brave - And all we ask is for you to relive the courage you've shown us and tell us what happened. Please" Scott said softly

Abby's first tear fell, her first since her escape. But these were bitter tears of reminiscence, of memory, of trauma.

"Okay" She choked

"Start from when you woke up in Malaysia" Scott encouraged

**Well, what an unexpected occurence! I wanted Abby to sort of like, come back from the dead, but spent ages before deciding that she passed out behind a load of vines so the rescue teams would miss her, leaving them believing her dead. Awww... Poor Abby ****:(**

**Oh well, a bit to go yet! Nearly done though, I promise :)**

**Please leave honest reviews, as this is my first time writing this story :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Do Not Go Gentle, Abby

**I'll admit now that this chapter is Veeeeerrry Short - Because I hate Circle Theorems and I thought I'd try something different about this chapter. I wanted to retell Abby's story, but so much so that the rest of her family (In this chapter, it's Gordon's point of view) would be able to react to what they were being told about, so I hope it works well...**

- Gordon -

Gordon Tracy sat on the beach of Tracy Island, where he knew he couldn't be tempted to listen into her story before Alan and Scott told the rest of them. Gordon couldn't bear to imagine what she went through, and didn't want to for that matter, but he knew that for his sisters' sake he had to.

"Hey Bro, we're waiting for you" A voice said behind him, Virgil approached him

"How long have I been here, Virge?" Gordon asked, confused

"Long enough, if we're to avoid _you_ catching Hypothermia"

Gordon laughed, he knew his brother was only joking but he did feel quite cold, and agreed with him in leaving to go back to the Villa.

No sooner had they arrived into the lounge, Scott and Alan came in, their faces stained with tears.

"What happened to her?" John asked Scott, as he helped them both into a seat, as they had both gone unbelievably pale, and were in danger of passing out.

"She was practically tortured... She hasn't eaten or drank for two days" Alan breathed sadly, the treat of bursting into tears seemed imminent

"Tell us from the start now" Jeff requested, knowing that if they didn't say anthing, they would probably have to ask Abby, and no-one wanted Abby to go through _that _again.

"Well, we told her to start when she woke up in Malaysia - And she said she was locked in a cell like John described. And that rat Gomez and his mechanic beat her up, and she was so defenceless." Alan began, rubbing his eyes and wiping his face of the tears

"She then told us about the Telecall and that Gomez slashed her, and then that as The Hood listed his demands, she was telling us not to, but she thought we didn't understand because you agreed." Scott continued

Gordon wondered what Abby was doing at that point, but how must _she_ have felt in knowing her family didn't understand what she meant? He already knew from Alan's attitude that he was probably going to Kill Victor Gomez if he saw him again, and Gordon felt the same way, but Gordon knew he probably _would_ murder Gomez because he never saw him except on Tv.

"She said the blood from the wounds inflicted upon her had let her free her hands and she collected her watch. She escaped by breaking a bar and ran to the jungle, where she didn't contact us just in case they were tracking signal outputs"

Gordon was glad that her situation hit this point, because tears were threatening him - He took a glance at John and Virgil on his right, they were already crying, and Jeff was failing at trying not to cry.

"She escaped to the shore where she found a boat. Then that's where John and the rest of us come in. She also said that after I fell from The Tiger, The Hood controlled the plane as it flew away from home, and that he got into her head and caused her pain as she was flying there."

Gordon was now cursing under his breath - How could he do that? He spent _his _time, or at least, at this point, rescuing Scott from drowning, but why would he go to such lengths if he could control the plane anyway?

"Then she explained how she was forced out of the plane and he summoned you, father, and that she was, again, beaten and tormented by Gomez, but they ended up leaving as they couldn't see it as being as fun, and that Abby said she nearly broke Gomez's leg as she kicked him in retaliation"

Gordon sniggered at the last part of that, _Good one Abby, I just wish you _had_ broken his leg - It would keep him off the racetrack for a while, at least._

"That's where you come in from there, she saw The Hood aim at you, and..." Scott stopped, the blanks were filled by everyone else without the need to say anything.

Gordon was speechless - He hadn't heard in detail about _how _she fell - But now he had the idea that she was protecting Jeff, what was she thinking? Everyone had presumed her dead after that? How did she survive? Where was she? Why did the rescue crews and father miss her?

"Abby told us how she survived the fall, next. She said she managed to overcome his power during the fall and she ended up on top of him, which caused him to take full impact. Abby said she found a small cave that she collapsed into and was asleep in for two days"

_That answered one question_, Gordon thought, _now how did she not be found?_

"She missed the rescue crews, and the entrance was covered in vines so they couldn't see her. She woke up and climbed out of the canyon and went to the Library in the town near the Parola Sands race track where she headed south east 50 miles without water. She was dehydrated"

Gordon was going to have a serious chat with Abby about that - If she knew she was gonna collapse, _why do it in a cave?_

"She reached a town, which she said she didn't know what its name was, and she managed to get an old rowing boat the docks gave her"

Gordon was curious as to know where this was going

"She said she was woken up by the fire in the building there, and we responded to the rescue. She stood on the piers to try and get our attention as we flew over. We missed her"

Gordon felt his stomach lurch at this - Virgil had said he saw someone on the edge of the pier, waving to them, Gordon hadn't noticed that it was Her, neither had Virgil.

_"Did you see that?" _Virgil had asked Gordon

_"See what?"_

_"The person stood at the end of the pier"_

_"No - Who was it?"_

_"I dunno - That's why I asked you"_

_"Probably just someone else that wants to be noticed"_

_"Yeah, I guess so"_

Gordon took a glance at Virgil, he had gone drip white - Gordon guessed that he was now feeling guilty. If _he _had noticed it was Abby, she wouldn't have Hypothermia. But then again, they weren't looking for her, as they knew she was 'Dead'

"So that's who was waving at us, we didn't know" Virgil realised, Gordon and him exchanged glances, but Gordon gave in to tears when he saw his brother's face.

"She launched the boat before anyone could notice and sailed away. The sea turned choppy and the wind and rain were threatening to sink her, she didn't have any insulation either so she was freezing, she was suffering from exposure" Alan continued

Gordon could sort-of understand how she was feeling at this point - The night-time sea can be pretty rough, and Gordon had been in it too, his tears fell more as he imagined his sister going through such torture, but she survived it. Gordon smiled at the realisation that his sister was one tough cookie.

"John said he saw a boat near the island at Three in the morning, that was Abby's boat. She arrived at the other end of the island and was still cold but she progressed, she experienced severe migraines and that was her screams we heard" Scott guestured to John, who everyone looked at. John had a look of shock and realisation on his face - Now _he_ is gonna feel guilty.

Gordon looked at his feet, he let more tears stream down his face - But only because he didn't wasnt anyone else to notice just how _much_ he was crying

"And that's when I found her, I told her I was delighted to see her, and she was to me, but she passed out" Alan's tears were blinding. He looked up and saw everyone else had tears in their eyes, but Virgil looked the worst. Probably because he knew that she was the one on the docks and didn't attempt to pick her up, or even notice her for that matter.

Gordon just sat there, trying to intake every little detail given to him by his youngest and oldest brother, and Gordon noticed everyone looked very shellshocked.

No one spoke, instead, Scott and Alan left to go to bed and Virgil left to go outside. Jeff, John and Gordon remained where they were - Not able to speak at all. Gordon tried to break the silence.

"She was so close to us... Virgil said he saw someone waving to us on the pier. I guess he's feeling guilty" Gordon said tearily, but his guilt was piling on him too

"We'll talk to him in the morning, but for now, we should get some rest" Jeff suggested

"I'll _try_ and have a good night, father" John said, getting up and slowly pacing to his bedroom, Gordon followed suit. But as he passed the Medicine room, Gordon was tempted to rush in. To give his sister a shoulder. To give her a comfort. No-one in their family had ever been in such a traumatic situatio, and no-one deserved to be in one, but least of all Abby. She was so innocent, pure, how could she survive it? But how could he face her? Knowing that she had been through so much, why didn't they notice her?

That was one of those questions, that he feared, might never be answered.

_"Do Not Go Gentle,_ Abby, _Do Not Go Gentle"_ Gordon recited - That was the line from a poem he learnt nearly 7 years ago, and he felt he needed to tell her those 4 words. Those 4 comforting, threatening yet saving words.

**Yup - Short, not very good, and I know it must be boring to read a summarised version of Abby's situation, but I wanted to show how everyone else looked and felt at this point.**

**Reviews are welcome, and probably no update this week - I have 3 more exams then I'm freeee! Yay! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - It was Real

**I thought I'd upload today because my Exams are All Over! Yayy!**

**Still a little bit boring but still not over ;) About another 2 chapters ish...**

**Oh well, here you go!**

Abby was both relieved to have got details of her ordeal off her chest, but her dreams were plagued by The Hood and his cronies, she wanted to get a peaceful night's rest or she thought she would go crazy. On this particular night, she dreamed that The Hood was in the room where she laid, and his eyes turned to slits and another migraine came instantaneously - She let out an ear splitting scream and woke up. Her father ran in to comfort her as she cried.

"It's alright, it's alright - It's just a dream..." He comforted, holding her in his embrace

"No Dad, it was real" She cried into her fathers' neck

Jeff didn't know how to respond.

"Well it's all over, Abby, you don't have to worry about it anymore"

Scott ran in and saw the scene of Abby in her fathers' arms.

"What's wrong?" He said quickly "I heard a scream -"

"It's alright Scott, she just had a bad dream, that's all" Jeff assured

"Are you okay, Abby?" Scott asked

"No, how can I cope? He keeps getting into my head, like he's not dead -"

"The rescue teams found his body, he was dead alright" Scott said

"But how strong is his mind?" Abby cried into her fathers' shoulder

"Listen to me, Abby. It's all over - don't worry about this anymore - Life has to go on. He's not coming back, and I know what you've been through, but you'll get better" Jeff explained

"Yeah, Kiddo, maybe you should stop thinking the past and focus on what lies ahead" Scott said, taking her hand

"Yeah... Okay. I'll try" Abby agreed "Sorry for worrying you two"

"It's fine - Just as long as my baby sister is okay" Scott said

"Well, goodnight dear" Jeff said, getting up, and Scott got up, but Abby didn't let go of their hands.

"Wait, will you stay here with me?" Abby asked, sitting up as they tried to turn. Jeff and Scott looked at each other, smiled, and Scott went to the supply cupboard where he pulled out two blankets tossed one to his father and they both settled into chairs on either side of Abby, and the three of them fell to sleep easily. As Abby drifted off into a deep sleep, she realised that her brother and father were right, it would get better, and so would she.

A week later Abby's physical wounds had begun healing over - which was good news as she was determined to get up and walking again, as the after-effects of Hypothermia had taken its toll on her ability to stand, but for her the nightmares seemed to be at the peak of severity, and she always woke up crying, not screaming as she learnt to control them, but they still took an effect on her mind, and Abby heard her father talking to Brains about designing sleeping tablets for her so she doesn't experience nightmares.

Abby remained in the room, and watched his brothers come and go on rescues, including a nuclear reactor backfire, a case where giant alligators had made several men trapped in their home in the swamp, in which Alan came back with a head injury and he spent the next day laying beside Abby, and a situation where the men who found Scott in the desert were out of water and fuel as they reached the Pyramid of Comandedes, and it transpired that they got locked in a pyramid, but Scott and the two men managed to escape the pyramid as the tribe there were the ones who shot Scott down, Scott thought that it was his way of getting his own back by blowing up _their_ craft.

Brains was doing a last check up and spoke to her father, Jeff approached her when he had finished - A wide smile on his face

"Well darling, you'll be taking your first steps again" He said happily

Abby squealed with joy as he delivered the news, and her brothers came to watch as Jeff took one of her arms over his shoulder and stood her up, with the help of Gordon too.

Abby held onto the bars of the bedside and her father took her hand as she turned to her brothers. She took a precarious first step forward and then another, and another. And slowly by surely she reached her brothers at the door, earning her a cheer.

"I-I suggest you u-use t-t-this for the t-time being, A-A-Abby" Brains suggested, handing her a shiny oak walking stick, just her size too, and she took it from Brains, thanked him and stepped forward a few more steps, on her own through to the lounge, refusing the help of her brothers. They could see she was very determined to be better again.

"Don't overexert yourself Abby, you might cause further injuries to yourself" Her father said

"Ah, you worry too much - I won't get _any_ recovery at all if I lay down all day" She retorted, half joking

Abby went to sit on one of the sofas and her brothers joined her.

"So Scott, did you avoid getting shot down in the desert?" Abby laughed

"Yup - Another successful mission" He winked

"Alan, are you still applying for that job of Alligator bait?"

"Not planning to, no" Alan laughed

Abby had a good time with her brothers, and they even helped her down the stairs to get to the swimming pool. Gordon suggested that the best thing to do to get her legs working again would be to swim around the water, with buoyancy aids to keep her afloat. Once she got into the water and was used to swimming around, her legs came back to function, and she was out swimming her brothers by midday, and she climbed back out and went inside to dry off. This was the next best day of her life.

Over the last week, Jeff had spoken quietly with Brains about rebuilding Thunderbird 6 since Jeff had to dismantle it to in order to bring Thunderbird 1 home, and so people didn't take it upon themselves to steal it. At least the Thunderbird 6 label on it was damaged and unreadable, so they could now take it without suspecting it once belonged to the International Rescue organisation.

Abby was happier now she had stopped experiencing nightmares thanks to the Sleeping tablets Brains gave her, she fell asleep easier without the thoughts of nightmares plaguing her, and woke up in a morning and the sky seemed brighter every time.

Jeff was forever thankful that his daughter was back with them and not either dead or in The Hoods hands, and that she wasn't thinking about her ordeal as often, which seemed to cheer her up substantially.

"What 'cha doing dad?" Abby asked cheerfully as she came into the lounge with her paints and a paintbrush

"Nothing, dear. What about you? Where are you going?" Jeff replied

"I'm going down to the beach to paint with Virgil" Abby said "Where's everyone else?"

"Alan and Fermat are down cleaning the Thunderbird silos, somehow a green goo ended up on the floor and Brains slipped in it"

Abby laughed

"See you later" She said, going through the sliding glass door and running to the beach where Virgil stood with a giant white board, Jeff was curious, but he was sure she would show him what it was later.

As Jeff sat down again, he realised just how vulnerable and innocent she was. He couldn't allow her to go out to the mainland if Gomez was still waiting, but she was presumed dead, and no-one else knew that. He Could send her in a disguise just in case she was recognised, and hopefully if her and Alan ever saw Gomez again, Alan wouldn't take it upon himself to throttle him, and although he knew Gomez deserved it, he knew that Abby would be good-hearted enough to make sure he didn't.

Jeff sat there with his face in his hands, waiting for an answer to come to him - but he couldn't keep her on the island forever, and he couldn't not let he go out, but even because she's presumed dead is the exact reason she Shouldn't leave the island. He was in this situation deciding whether she should go to Parola sands, and he let her go. This is becoming harder to resolve.

Abby ran to the beach at midday to join Virgil on the beach to paint on a giant board - She had her own paints with her and she began outlining the portrait with him. They were painting Tracy Island on and its inhabitants. Jeff. Scott. John. Virgil. Gordon. Alan. Abby. Tin-Tin. Kyrano. Brains. Fermat.

Virgil left Abby to do the people as he did the landscapes and background, as they were playing to their strengths. They weren't alone for long.

"Hiya! Nice one Leonardo de Vinci and Diana Ghisi" Scott greeted, as him and Gordon strolled casually to the beach where they were painting

"Oh, ha ha ha!" Virgil sneered "Very funny"

"Loving the eyes, Abby" Gordon complimented

"Thank you" she replied politely

"Loving the... Tree there, Virgil" Gordon said uncertainly

Virgil glared at his brothers' mocking, but he knew they were only joking

"Look, how long are you gonna be down here?" Abby asked, aware of Virgil's feelings

"We only came to see how you and De Vinci were, but clearly you don't want us here" Scott said jokily

"Goodbye!" Gordon shouted

With a rather ironic wave, they left.

Abby and Virgil painted until the early evening as the painting took a turn for the worst when Gordon and Scott threw a water bomb at Virgil and smudged his work, he had to paint over it in white and leave it to dry before starting again.

Abby and Virgil premiered their final piece that evening, covered in paint, sweat, and in Virgil's case, damp clothes, receiving the admiration of the rest of their family, and, tired and strained, Abby and Virgil made a beeline for their own bedrooms, as they were very tired from nothing but painting. Abby had never spent so much time with Virgil in one go, he had spent little by little amounts of time but never spent hours at a time with each others' company, but Abby enjoyed it.

Abby fell asleep almost immediately, knowing she couldn't be harmed by anyone whilst she was here and whilst she had her family. Her brothers and father were down the hallway, and her mother was looking down on her. She was safe at long last.

**Yup - Boring, nothing happening... But bear with me! Another chapter or so to go!**

**Things get exciting in the next chapter though! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8 - We wanted to protect you!

**I'm baaack! Sorry for the lack of update, but now my exams are over my teachers have stockpiled me with homework :(**

**But now things get exciting :) Enjoy!**

- John -

John was sat on the balcony of the villa, he was very impressed by the artwork that his brother and sister made together. John was the only one present at the Villa as everyone was having a little party on the beach together, and John decided to sit this one out. He was almost dozing off when he heard a smash from down the hallway.

John knew that only Virgil and Abby were in this area of the house, and went to investigate. Virgil's room was first down the hallway, and he opened the door so only the tiniest amount of light was let in, as so he could see in. Virgil's room didn't seem to have anything out of the ordinary, so he silently closed the door and tiptoed to Abby's room, where one look told him everything.

Abby wasn't in her bed, the duvet was by the door, making it difficult to open. Her dresser was overturned, her bookshelf was torn apart and her books were everywhere, and all the pictures she painted had a large foot hole in them.

John managed to move the duvet out of the way and go into the room, he saw his sister curled up in fear by the glass door to the balcony, fear in her eyes, John ran to her.

"Abby! What happened?!" John asked

"It's a trap! Get out -" Abby shouted, but as John turned to leave, the door slammed shut. There was a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" John called

Someone struck a match and the orange glow lit over someone's face. Someone's Bloody face.

The Hood was there, and John found he couldn't move a muscle, as The Hood threw the lit match onto the duvet by the door, which caught instantly.

John didn't know what happened, but the Hood disappeared as he tried to get Abby to stand up. She did so quickly, but John felt slightly drowsy, and as he felt his knees give way, his sister was stood over him.

"John? John? Get up - we have to get out of here!" She cried

He couldn't, something was keeping his legs from functioning, and he went limp.

"John, please!" She cried again

"Get - Get - help..." John coughed, the smoke filling the room quickly

- Abby -

With all her might, Abby tried to pick John up so she could get him to the balcony door at least. She dragged him to the glass doors and tried to open them as her bed caught fire - The smoke was thick and black, and could only see the embers of the fire, she coughed as she tried to find air, she stuck to the ground level, where there was a bit more clean air.

Abby felt for her watch on her wrist, but remembered it was on her bedside table, right next to the source of the blaze. Accepting that she may not get it amongst the blaze, she groped for John's watch and in the darkness and pressed the emergency signal on his watch, but she couldn't wait for a response from her family. She and her brother were struggling to breathe, and she was practically choking all the smokey air. She groped for the door handle on the balcony door, but she couldn't open it - The Hood must've locked it.

She grabbed her desk chair from John's side, tried to stand facing the door and took an almighty swing at the door. An almighty smash and some of the smoke escaping indicated that she smashed the door. If her family on the beach didn't get the signal, they must've seen and heard that.

She smashed the window again, a bit lower now, and again, until she left enough space to get herself and John to get to the balcony at least. Abby grabbed a now unconscious John through the hole she made in the door, but John's watch had come off and the fire was quickly approaching it. Abby ran back in and grabbed it before the Fire claimed it, but on her way out, her entire right side caught onto the side of the hole, practically severing scars into her right side, sending blood flowing out almost as badly as Victor Gomez inflicted upon her back in Malaysia, sending memories of that ordeal flooding back into her mind as she tried to get her brother to wake up.

"John - John! Please wake up!" She cried

Abby heard her bedroom door break open, and voices shout.

"Abby! John! Are you in here?!" They called

"We're here!" She shouted weakly "We're out here!" She called again, more voice this time

"They're over there, Father! I can see them!" Scott, Abby thought, had shouted

Abby tried to stand up, but her injuries had taken its toll on her ability to stand up properly, she saw two figures fight through the smoke and door to get to them, she saw the two look over her and John, she felt the world around her go black and she knew no more.

Abby woke up in the medicine room. Again. She laid there for a moment, dazed, she turned to her right, where she saw a sleeping John to her side. Memories of the incident flooded back to her.

She tried to get up very quickly, but she got up and fell to the ground quickly.

"Abby, don't overexert yourself, dear" A voice from behind her said, and Jeff helped her to her feet

"Wha - What happened?" Abby asked, confused

"That's what We were gonna ask You" Said another voice, and Gordon was in the threshold.

"I dunno, I was sleeping, and I saw Him by the door, I guess I panicked, he ransacked my room and John came in, he set my room on fire"

"Who's Him?" Virgil asked

Abby need not answer, they understood.

"What happened, dad?" Abby asked

"Scott got through, saw John passed out, you with your entire right side cut, and you passed out, we put the fire out and got you here" Alan explained

"Is anyone else hurt?" Abby asked

"No, the only thing damaged is..." Jeff started uncertainly "Well, I mean -"

"The majority of my belongings" She interrupted

Jeff took a few seconds "Yes, Abby, those included yours' and Virgil's paintings, your watch and some of your books"

"It's alright - How's John?" Abby replied, tears forming as she changed the subject.

"He - He suffered bad s - smoke in - in - inhalation, and his back is cut, pr - pr - probably from the glass shards as - as you took him out" Brains explained

"You were really brave in there" Scott admired

Jeff looked uneasy

"Maybe you should stay here for a while -" Jeff started

"No! I want to go for a walk" Abby replied, a little too much anger on her part as she stormed out and went to the beach, before she realised she was very cold in just her thin, Smokey pyjamas and it was 3 in the morning.

Abby sat on the sand, shivering but slightly annoyed that The Hood found her again, just when she thought she was safe too. And this time his deed almost took both Her life and John's too, no matter what, the next time she saw him, she was going to kill him.

"Y'know kiddo, this isn't your fault" A voice said behind her, it was Scott who took a seat beside her

"I'm gonna _Kill_ The Hood" She mumbled

"What's that?" Scott asked

"I'm gonna kill The Hood" She repeated

"Like dad said - Don't overexert yourself" Scott said ironically

"Why? Why is he out to get me?" Abby ranted

"I dunno, I guess he wants to get revenge" Scott said, realising he shouldn't have said that

"What do you mean?" Abby asked

"Nothing" He replied quickly

"Try Again Scott, you're hiding something" Abby demanded

"The Hood said Dad left him to die when his mine collapsed, he rescued everyone else, but left The Hood behind" Scott explained slowly

"So, you thought it was better to keep your mouth shut at the fact he could have Killed me because he wanted revenge?" Abby said angrily

"It's not like that, it's -" Scott began

"No, it's exactly like that! I have nearly died _three _times, but kept that information from me?!" Abby shouted

"Abby, calm down -" Scott started, but Abby stood up

"No, I will _not_ calm down! I can't believe my own family would sink so low as to hide things from me! Does Alan know this?" Abby shouted

"Yes, he does" Scott mumbled regrettably

Abby gasped with annoyance

"Oh my god!" She turned and started to walk away "I don't know what to think anymore"

Scott got up and tried to catch up.

"I've spent almost my entire _life_ in a boarding school, away from this, you kept _all_ _this_ from me, I have been kidnapped _twice_, nearly _died_ three times, and you _still_ kept the reason why from me?!"

"We only wanted to protect you! Please Abby, please listen!" Scott shouted as Abby stormed away

"Protect me? Protect me?" Abby shouted "You don't know what that is! I _want _to be a Thunderbird! If you are protective of me, how can I become one?!"

**Did you enjoy it? Please leave reviews - I'm planning a sequel. I already have ideas in my head, but look out for 'Amnesia'!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Abby's Feelings

**I'm Back! Yayy!**

**Sorry about the wait - I had some food tech coursework that needed updating (I've not left it last minute - I just didn't realise I had a load of typos!). I know it's another short, but I think the next part gets a little cheesy and need to try and think it through on how to word it...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

- Scott -

Scott realised what she said, as she had never told any of her family what she wanted to be when she was older – and that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. _She had wanted to be a Thunderbird? All this time?_

"What?" Scott stopped, so did Abby

"You heard"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Abby paused, Scott didn't think she could hide something like what she had just said. He certainly wouldn't be able to.

"Because you never would have let me" She choked

Scott stepped forward

"Why do you want to be a Thunderbird?" Scott asked

"Because… Because I want to live my life"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it would have even _occurred_ to father to let me go to Parola Sands? Had Alan not seen how sad I was that I wasn't being included" Abby cried "When you were shot down in the desert, you have no idea how much I wanted to go to see you. But father was adamant that there was the probability of another attack, so he never let me go"

Scott was nearly crying as she spoke

"Alan came down to the beach when I ran out, he must've noticed me get rather uneasy at the idea that he could take leave and go places, so he asked father if I could go with him. It took him just over a day to before he decided to let me go"

Abby turned to him

"Did you see, a few days ago, when he told me not to overexert myself on getting back to walking He was being protective of me again"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Abby said "Listen, I may be the youngest, and I may be a girl, but that _doesn't_ mean I might not want to become a Thunderbird like you"

Scott didn't have any words. Knowing that his sister was telling some truths was just proof that they were, in fact, treating her like a child.

"When I was in the boarding school, Scott, and International Rescue was just formed, I had been involved in a serious incident"

Scott felt himself go clammy - What did she just say? What it is that she was involved in? As they had been on many missions, but which one was she involved in?

"My school was going on a trip to New York - and my class were going onto the new Fireflash. We weren't allowed to land as there was a bomb in the landing gear, and when we did, it was thanks to International Rescue. I was eternally grateful and I, from that day, had admired the tenacity of the organisation. I secretly started painting little pieces which includes them"

Scott never knew his sister was involved there - She never told them when they next contacted her.

"On my birthday when Dad invited me here, I was so proud of you all, and I wanted to thank you for what you did. You saved my life without realising it. But I knew that if I told you, it would have meant endless amounts of worry on your part - So I didn't tell you after the incident, and after I found out y_ou_ were International Rescue" She explained

There was an element of truth in that, as the six of them would have drowned her with worry.

"So I carried that secret. Virgil told me that, after that incident, Father granted the doctor who came to see Kyrano's wish, but that doctor was totally oblivious to it" Abby explained

"Yeah, that's right. He said he... Wanted nothing more than to just shake their hand... And Dad did just that - He shook his hand" Scott agreed "Why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"Because of what you just said then - This involves me acting and being treated like a five year old. _I don't like it_" Abby said "I was so happy that Dad let me go with Alan to Parola Sands, I was being treated like one of you, like a grown up"

"I can't believe you were feeling like this, Abby" Scott breathed

"This is why I want to be a Thunderbird. To prove to everyone that I _can_ do the stuff you can, I want to be a part of something so great - But I kept my mouth shut because I knew exactly what would come out of it, the answer would be 'Oh, you're too young' or 'Oh, it's too dangerous'"

Scott was speechless - The fact his sister knew what would happen and what she had been feeling this entire time just showed him the qualities a Thunderbird possesses, and that he really didn't know her at all, it was like she was a total stranger to him and her own family. The secrets she was keeping made him think how wrong they had been to underestimate her. After all, she _had_ survived Hypothermia and escaped The Hood twice, maybe she _would_ make a good Thunderbird.

"Abby... I can't believe you've been hiding so much from us" Scott breathed

"It was the only way I could properly live with my family and myself, the things I've _seen_, the things I've _done_. Watching from the sidelines was my only option, but now I want a _choice_" Abby insisted

"Why don't we go back to the Villa?" Scott asked quietly

"Leave me for a while" Abby requested, staring out to sea

Scott didn't move. She glared at him when she realised he was still there.

"I know, you're probably gonna kill me for this, but for once, I'm gonna have to say, please come back to us" Scott said

Abby paused, but she turned to him slowly, and said "Okay" before the two started to walk back.

Neither of the two said anything on the slow walk back, but Abby walked slightly quicker than Scott, and Scott had an idea why. Aside from describing her ordeal from a few weeks ago, she had never revealed so much, like what she wanted to do when she was older, and how she felt.

Scott never knew just how isolated she felt, as he was the oldest and was first to be doing something, he was certain his brothers felt the same at some point, and for Abby, that feeling must've never gone away.

Scott was thinking about what to do to help Abby stop feeling this way - Should he tell his father? Would it help her at all? She did raise a good point, that she wasn't their baby sister anymore, just like Alan was no longer their baby brother. If she wanted to be a Thunderbird, what could he do to grant her that wish?

**Yup - Another short chapter, but I wanted a big reveal and wasn't too sure how to fit it in**

**Also, if anyone knows what the actual destination of the Fireflash from the 'Trapped in the Sky' episode, please let me know. I thought it was New York but couldn't remember. So if anyone knows otherwise...**

**Please rate and review, and hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Into the Ashes

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait, I have a Spanish** **speaking assesment and needed to revise. And... Wait for it... This is the last chapter! Yay!**

**But I have** **started a sequel to this, and I hope that, when it comes out, you will enjoy it. But please, for now, just enjoy this last chapter that concludes 'Little Sister'!**

- Alan -

Alan was watching Scott and Abby make their way back to the Villa, Scott looking a little more shell-shocked than his sister, why? He didn't know. But he was sure to ask Scott when they came back, but as soon as the two came back, Abby went to the medic room and said no more, and locked himself in his own bedroom, not saying anything.

Alan found he couldn't sleep himself, as the events of the night were too overwhelming to rest easily on. What happened between the two of them? Surely they couldn't have _argued?_

The answer came to them at about 9 in the morning when Scott came in.

"Abby may or may not be in a bad mood this morning, don't ask why. Just be forewarned" Scott advised

Alan, Virgil, Gordon and Scott braced themselves for the explosion that was about to come around the corner, but Abby was, on the contrary, absolutely cheerful, like nothing had happened. Except she had a bruise on her forehead.

"Morning!" She said brightly

The brothers mumbled "Morning"

"What's wrong with everyone this morning?" She asked brightly

Alan, Gordon and Virgil looked at Scott, who shrugged his shoulders. What was happening?

"Abby, are... Are you alright...?" Scott asked slowly

"Yup, a dot overwrought at the fire last night, but otherwise super happy!" Abby cheered

The four brothers stared at her, then each other.

"What's with the silent treatment?" Abby asked, taking an apple and walking out. Leaving the four brothers in a state of confused shock. What did Scott mean? And why did she act like this now?

"What was that all about?" Virgil was the first to speak

"I dunno..." Scott said slowly and suspiciously

"Why might she have been in a bad mood, Scott?" Alan asked

Scott explained the misadventure that occurred at three in the morning. The other brothers looked at Scott and gawped. Scott explained how their sister had felt - And how hadn't they all noticed this? Alan wasn't sure, but he wondered what had happened in the night.

"So what's changed?" Gordon said

Alan got up and went to the Medicine room a short while later, under the guise of waiting for John. The sleeping blonde. John had always been the one to get up later than everyone else in a morning, as he always stayed up late at night to star-gaze. When Alan got there, John was stirring in his bed, still charred black from the smoke from the previous night, and, it had transpired, that no-one had come into the room to arouse them, but as Alan stepped in, he saw a pole in the way that he nearly ran into, just missing him by inches.

Alan had an idea - What if Abby came in angrily and hit her head here? She may have hit her head so hard angrily...

No, that couldn't have happened - we would've noticed her injure herself in the night...

But what if they didn't?

Alan left the room as John was coming around and left no trace of his arrival, before coming in again as if he had just arrived. John didn't look at him questioningly

"Hiya Blondie, how're you feeling?" Alan greeted

"Tired. Ill. Chokey - You?" John said, Alan smiled

"Awake. Healthy. Breathing" Alan laughed, so did John

"How's Abby?" John asked

"Perfectly cheerful, a bit cranky when she woke up at three in the morning" Alan reported

"Why does my back ache so much, Alan?" John asked him

"Abby broke her glass door to get out, and you must've been scratched en route" Alan described

"Did she get injured?" John asked

"My entire right side, and choking my head off"

Alan turned around, Abby was leaning casually against the wooden doorframe, with Jeff behind her.

"How're you feeling, Johnny?" Jeff asked

"Alright, I guess" John shrugged "Can I get up, Father?"

"Let's take it one step at a time" Jeff smiled, taking his arm and helping him to his side before helping him stand up

Abby watched as he managed to walk a lot quicker than she did when she tried to walk again, yet he was trying very hard. He got back into it quickly. But Alan noticed his sister give his brother a look of grief, a look of... Guilt. Alan eyed her. What is she thinking?

Alan wasn't aware that John had noticed to, and he was silently following Abby.

She was heading to what remained of her bedroom.

- Abby -

Abby took one step into the blackened room and started crying. She went to the desk where she left the picture she was painting before going to sleep the night before. It was charred and had a hole in it - There was no evidence that she had painted her brother, John, on that canvas. No evidence that his sunshine golden hair was beautifully painted, strand by strand. No clue that his eyes sparkled bright blue. No clue that his proud and calm stature was once there.

"Hey Abby"

John came in too, taking in the smokey aroma.

"I'm so sorry John" Abby cried almost instantly

"Hey... It's not your fault" John comforted, as she picked up the painting she was doing the previous night and clutching it to her chest

"No, John. It's all my fault" Abby cried again

"Look, I want to thank _you_" John said, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him, her teary eyes looking into his.

"What for?" She asked, looking down. She didn't want to look at him in the eye. Not yet anyway

"You got us both out onto the balcony, and got me out when I was unconscious" John thanked "You were_ really _brave and thought quickly, I can't act under pressure like that"

"It didn't stop him destroying everything I owned - Everything you and the rest of my family gave to me" Abby cried, clutching the painting harder. She wasn't paying any attention, nor did she care, that she was letting tears stream down her face

"Look, we are _both_ alive because of you. I'm gonna repeat what everyone said after your ordeal" John said hopefully "It's only going to get better"

- Unknown -

_Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night_

As Dylan Thomas said, and that is what I intend to do.

My powers are weak, but I will bide my time

And I will be back, maybe not for a while

But if my plans fail, I will have to kill to get what I want

Twice they have defied my will, but if all else fails

I will have to come out into the open again

Watch out International Rescue

I haven't gone

Yet

_EPILOGUE:_

_The Tracy's managed to rebuild Abby's room and recreate most of her belongings. John and Abby's physical wounds from the fire healed quickly and John was soon back in Thunderbird 5. Scott, Alan, Gordon and Virgil helped recreate Thunderbird 6 alongside Brains, and Abby helped paint it when it was complete. She stopped experiencing nightmares and was perfectly happy again._

**The End!**

**Yay! I'm going to celebrate!**

**We have reached the end of this story, and I am already writing a sequel. I was really struggling on thinking how to end it, but I thought an epilogue would keep it off a blunt ending, and I'm not too sure...**

**But I want to ****_Thank You_****, the reader, for taking your time to read this story. It's been my first story and I've loved every moment of it, and I want to thank those who have followed and favourited the story, and reviewed too! Checking my E-mails every day after school has never been more fun!**

**It's been a really short journey, and I feel so happy that I have finished my first story! So when my sequel comes out, hopefullly you will enjoy it. It's called 'Amnesia' and still contains Abby, but it's going to be significantly shorter than this one, as I only have one goal with it, and that is to achieve the end of that story. It's not going to be like this one, with lots of 'Side-Stories', but just a straight to the point and action. I honestly think it's not that good, but if you enjoy it, I'll be happy!**

**Thanks for reading! And it's not too late to review! :D**


End file.
